3rd planet
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: La relación entre Yomi y Kurama comienza a pasar por momentos difíciles cuando una situación inusual aparece y los recuerdos del pasado vuelven, amenazando con cambiar las cosas, para mala suerte del antiguo rey de Gandara. Yaoi - YomiKura - KuronuexKurama, con advertencia de lemon en el primer capítulo. Penúltimo capítulo en línea.
1. A hard day's night

**Título:** 3rd Planet

**Advertencia:** Historia con contenido Yaoi (relaciones HombrexHombre). Si tienes algún inconveniente con ello, no leas ésta historia. Advertencia de Lemon en éste primer capítulo.

**Pareja(s):** YomixKurama con toques de KuronuexKurama y una eventual sorpresa conforme avance la historia ;)

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, Yuu Yuu Hakusho no me pertenece. Agradezcan su existencia a la mente creadora de éste grandioso anime/manga, mejor conocido como Yoshihiro Togashi. Ya lo saben, ésta y todas mis demás historias han sido creadas sin fines de lucro.

**Habladuría del autor:** Bieeeen, he aquí una nueva historia. De las más recientes que he hecho. Me tomó algo de tiempo el poder acomodarla de la forma en que deseaba y creo que quedó bastante decente, jeh. Éste primer capítulo, a pesar de no ser tan complicado de escribir, me tomó bastante tiempo, mucho más del que creí que me tomaría cuando lo comencé. Al final….parece que ha quedado bien…o eso me gusta creer. Desde ya aviso que los títulos de cada capítulo, como es usual en mis mas recientes historias, son títulos de canciones ya existentes de distintos artistas. En cada capítulo iré poniendo sus debidos créditos como es debido. Y no, no es SongFic, más bien, son "títulos que quedaban perfectos para lo que necesitaba", además de que mis habilidades para nombrar cosas apestan más que la basura caliente(? Je, de ahí que no necesariamente la canción usada tenga mucho qué ver con la trama del capítulo….como en el caso del primer capítulo donde, parte de la letra, queda con la trama del capítulo y el resto no xD

**Créditos:** El título del fic ha sido tomado de la canción "3rd Planet" de un grupo llamado Modest Mouse, principalmente por una línea de la misma que fue la que inspiró toda ésta historia…aún si la letra y la historia, en general, no tienen muchas similitudes, je. El título del primer capítulo ha sido tomado de la canción "A hard day's night" de los Beatles. Ninguna de las canciones antes mencionadas me pertenece y han sido utilizadas sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento, todo el crédito es para sus respectivos autores e intérpretes. Dicho esto, me callo para que puedan leer la historia que, de antemano, espero sea de su agrado.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 1 – A hard day's night**

Gandara, aquella impresionante ciudad que solía ser el reino de Yomi hasta hace sólo un tiempo. Si bien es cierto que Yomi ya no era el rey de aquel lugar, después del resultado del primer torneo de unificación, Enki le había otorgado un cierto puesto en cuanto al manejo y control de la ciudad; después de todo, había sido él quien había creado aquella metrópoli desde sus cimientos. Kurama, aquel youkai que conoció hacía ya miles de años, aún permanecía a su lado, trabajando con él ocasionalmente. No era secreto para nadie el hecho de que ambos eran amantes desde hace tiempo y aún a pesar de todos los problemas y roces que hubo entre ambos a lo largo de todo el tiempo que se conocían, desde aquellos tiempos remotos en que Kurama era el líder y Yomi su segundo al mando, hasta la forma en que éste último había forzado al youko a trabajar para él cuando recién había regresado al Makai a atender a su llamado; y es que Yomi siempre se había sentido atraído hacia Kurama, incluso ahora que su verdadera forma permanecía oculta dentro de un cuerpo humano. Es cierto que no podía observarlo con sus propios ojos pero, la esencia, el youki, el tacto y la sensación de aquella suave piel bajo sus dedos aquel día que volvieron a encontrarse después de mil años eran exactamente tan cautivadores como los recordaba. Era una lástima para Yomi que las cosas nunca fluyeron como él lo deseó sino hasta hace sólo un tiempo atrás.

De cualquier manera, jamás podría negar que el simple hecho de saber que el youko estaba con él, a su lado, le llenaba de felicidad, una felicidad similar a la que sólo su pequeño Shura había podido darle tantos años después de aquel fatídico día…aquel día que había podido ver la luz del sol y a su kitsune por última vez.

Dio un leve suspiro, dejando momentáneamente todo lo que hacía. Llevaba horas revisando asuntos pendientes de la ciudad. Es cierto que con Enki como rey absoluto e indiscutible ya no había qué preocuparse tanto por posibles ataques de cualquier tipo de alborotadores, de esos que sólo atacan con el fin de ganar terrenos y esas cosas, pero aún así, el trabajo no cesaba, y hoy había sido un día particularmente pesado. Había habido mucho movimiento en una zona, cerca de los límites de la ciudad, en las profundidades de un espeso y abandonado bosque. Ya había enviado a un escuadrón de sus hombres a revisar la zona y ver qué sucedía allí. No iban a permitir que un montón de cretinos interfiriera con la tranquilidad que imperaba en aquel mundo desde la unificación. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta; aún reclinado sobre la acojinada silla en que estaba habló con voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que, quien sea que estuviese afuera, le escuchara.

–Pase. –la puerta se abrió, el general del grupo que había enviado al bosque estaba detrás de ella.

–Señor, hemos regresado de nuestra misión–

–Y… ¿qué fue lo que encontraron? –

–Estuvimos investigando varias horas y, al parecer, hubieron algunos youkai viviendo ahí hasta un par de horas antes de que llegáramos a la zona. Cuando arribamos, no había nadie pero podía sentirse una fuerte energía. Probablemente eran bandidos muy poderosos. No había nada más que sólo un poco de basura y cosas viejas e inservibles. Seguramente se ocultaron ahí durante un par de días. Regresaremos al lugar mañana, para revisar que no haya nada fuera de lo común, Señor–

–Está bien. ¿Se quedó alguien a hacer guardia durante la noche? –

–Si, Yasuhiko y su grupo se han quedado a resguardar la zona aunque, como le dije, quien sea que haya estado ahí parece haberse ido sin intenciones de volver– no hubo más respuesta de parte del pelinegro que un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, indicándole al otro que podía retirarse ya.

Ya era un poco más tarde ése mismo día y la mayor parte de los pendientes ya estaban terminados. Dio un suspiro antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir de la sala en que había estado trabajando la mayor parte del día. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su habitación, la misma que compartía con cierto pelirrojo. El simple hecho de recordar aquel fresco aroma de flores extravagantes que siempre rodeaba al youko lo reanimaba, y dicha persona se encontraba ya ahí, en la habitación, sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, terminando de cambiarse de ropa para dormir. Yomi no podía verlo con sus ojos pero todos sus demás sentidos sí que podían hacerlo, sustituyendo de manera impresionante su falta de vista, no sólo en esta ocasión, si no en cualquier otra en que se encontrase y eso le resultaba difícil de creer a la mayoría de los youkai que habían tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo por sí mismos, casi como si pudiera percibir al 100% todo lo que le rodease; ni él mismo imaginó jamás que llegaría a tener aquella capacidad algún día. Kurama se giró hacia él al notar su presencia cada vez acercándose más a él.

–Creí que esta noche no vendrías a dormir…–el mitad humano no pudo ocultar parte de su alegría al verlo ahí después de que no habían podido dormir juntos los últimos dos días debido al trabajo que se había acumulado. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en la orilla de sus labios

–Si, yo también lo creí. Había mucho qué hacer pero logré terminar la mayor parte. –su voz sonó un tanto más relajada que en días previos. Desabotonó su gabardina de tonos grises, dejándola a un lado junto con la camisa que había estado usando por debajo de la misma y se sentó en su lado de la cama. Se estremeció levemente al sentir el frío tocando su piel descubierta.

–Deberías cubrirte pronto o podrías enfermarte– Yomi tuvo que reír bajito. ¡Vaya que el zorro prestaba atención a los detalles! Se giró hacia él, sonriendo.

–Sonaste demasiado maternal, ¿sabes? – bromeó, ocasionando que el otro también sonriera.

– ¿Maternal? – rió un poco.

–Si. Debe estarte afectando tener tan cerca a Shura– su sonrisa creció un poco más. Siempre era divertido molestar a Kurama con la idea de "la mamá" del pequeño youkai.

–Es curioso que lo digas. Es difícil que no me afecte cuando hay que cuidarlo bastante. Después de todo, a veces llega a ser tan necio y testarudo como su padre –sonrió de lado–Especialmente cuando le digo que se cubra o se resfriará–

–Bueno, en mi caso, es porque hoy no me siento con ganas de cambiarme para dormir…–

–No descansarás muy bien si te quedas con esas ropas– se acomodó por detrás del pelinegro y comenzó a masajear los hombros de éste. Estaba bastante tenso. Yomi dejó salir un leve suspiro. ¡Vaya que le hacía falta relajarse un poco! Pudo sentir el ligero roce de unos suaves labios en uno de sus hombros. Era difícil no disfrutar siempre que el kitsune sacaba provecho de momentos como ése. Cuando sintió aquel roce subiendo un poco hasta llegar a su cuello, y después hasta el extremo de su mandíbula, giró levemente su rostro hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los del zorro. Se besaron por unos momentos, moviéndose lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente; Kurama ahora yacía recostado sobre la enorme cama cubierta con sedosas sábanas, la parte superior de su cuerpo reclinado sobre una pila de igualmente sedosas y confortables almohadas y, encima del pelirrojo, se encontraba Yomi, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos, todavía rozando sus labios con los del chico. – ¿Sabes? Se me ocurre una forma para evitar el frío…– sonrió con picardía; su tono de voz sonaba juguetón y seductor, surtiendo efecto en el otro, quien sonreía de igual manera.

–Y… ¿qué es lo que se te ocurre? – murmuró mientras una rápida mano se posaba por encima del pecho del pelirrojo, frotando uno de sus pezones por encima de la suave ropa que usaba en ese momento, robándole un ligero suspiro. No era ninguna novedad que disfrutara cuando Yomi le seguía el juego.

–mhhh….creo que ya lo sabes, pero…seguramente estás muy cansado, así que no, será otro día…–dijo con una diminuta sonrisa que, aún si Yomi no podía verla, sabía que lo provocaría.

–Nunca se está demasiado cansado como para negarse a disfrutar del cuerpo de un youko…–besó provocativamente la clavícula del otro –…y eso lo sabes…– un nuevo suspiro abandonó los labios de Kurama, sus brazos rodeando el cuello del pelinegro. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, dejando un fácil acceso a su propio cuello, algo que Yomi agradeció depositando fugaces besos en él al tiempo en que sus manos se abrían camino por debajo de la camisa del otro, acariciando con un toque tan ligero como el de una pluma toda aquella tersa piel que se ocultaba bajo esas telas. Kurama arqueó ligeramente su espalda, como pidiendo que las caricias se profundizaran. Sus torsos rozaron uno con otro. Yomi se acomodó entre las piernas del kitsune sin dejar de juguetear con la piel de su amante en ningún momento. Sus manos le despojaron de su camisa en un simple pero sutil movimiento. El frío ambiente de la noche acariciando aquella tibia piel, haciéndole estremecerse. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelinegro mientras recorría el delicioso torso del otro con delicados besos. El kitsune se mordió un labio al sentir el suave rozar de los cuernos frontales de su amante contra su piel. Finalmente había llegado hasta el elástico del pantalón de su pijama. Hábiles manos se deshicieron de aquellas prendas restantes dejando completamente desnudo al pelirrojo. Si bien Yomi no podía apreciar con sus ojos la encantadora escena que tenía en frente suyo, todos sus demás sentidos le ayudaron a percibirla y vaya que le gustaba. A él siempre le había fascinado el youko, y eso nunca fue un secreto. Si bien ahora estaba "escondido" dentro de un cuerpo humano, un cuerpo envuelto con una belleza única pero muy distinta a la del legendario ladrón, eso no era impedimento alguno para que el antiguo rey de Gandara aún gustase de él aún con este nuevo cuerpo; después de todo, Yomi no se había enamorado únicamente de la apariencia del youko, sino de todo su ser como tal. Las manos del pelinegro recorrieron los costados del mitad humano posándose sobre las caderas de éste. Yomi acercó su rostro al bien torneado vientre que tenía enfrente, depositando un suave beso en él. Una pequeña sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en sus labios, robándole un gemido ahogado al zorro cuando descendió sólo un poco más y comenzó a besar cálidamente la erección de éste. Los besos se hicieron continuos y, a los pocos momentos, el miembro del pelirrojo se encontraba aprisionado por la húmeda boca de su amante, haciéndole retorcerse de placer. Era difícil no hacerlo ante aquellas caricias que el otro le dedicaba, siempre tan llenas de pasión. Gimió más a medida que Yomi aumentaba la intensidad y no la velocidad; no había razón alguna para apresurar las cosas. Siempre gustó de disfrutar hasta el último segundo que pasaba junto al youko, ya fuese haciendo el amor con él o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, y eso no cambió nunca, aún a pesar de todos los problemas que hubo entre ellos en el pasado. Continuó con su faena, percibiendo todas y cada una de las reacciones del otro quien, por su parte, parecía gozar inmensamente de cada caricia que hacía la lengua del youkai sobre su sexo, presionando suavemente con ella la punta de éste, haciéndole arder en deseo. Los irises verdes permanecían cerrados, apretados, al igual que sus manos, que apretaban las suaves y finas sábanas sobre las que yacían ambos. De pronto se pudo percibir un cambio en el youki del ambiente. Se sentía más fuerte que el del mitad humano. Ése youki tan familiar….

–Youko….– murmuró el pelinegro, apenas separando su boca del sexo de su amante. Una pequeña sonrisa nuevamente en sus labios. Un youkai como él siempre disfrutaba del olor y del sabor de un humano, especialmente del que ahora era su amante; le encantaban ambas cosas pero, lo cierto era que también le embriagaban esas mismas características de su forma de youko. Su youko, quien, a pesar de ser "un youkai más", todo en él era único.

– ¿No piensas seguir…?– preguntó con tono seductor el de los cabellos plateados. El otro pudo sentir el suave rozar juguetón de la cola zorruna sobre su mentón.

–Sabes que nunca te dejaría a la mitad de nuestro "juego"… –respondió con igual tono en su voz – pero….se me ocurre algo mejor…–murmuró y besó una vez más la rosada punta de la erección del kitsune para después dejar un beso más, ésta vez sobre la parte interna de uno de sus muslos. Un suspiro ahogado fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta ansiosa de la siguiente parte. Los rostros de ambos volvieron a estar a la misma altura, los brazos de Yomi rodeando la cintura del otro, levantándole un poco, sus cuerpos rozando uno con otro mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Poco a poco se fueron quedando sobre sus costados, uno al lado del otro. Las manos de Kurama descendieron, trazando líneas invisibles sobre el bien formado abdomen del pelinegro hasta llegar a su pantalón. Comenzó a desabrocharlo sin perder la oportunidad de permitirle a sus dedos juguetear sobre el miembro que estaba aún aprisionado bajo esas telas, segundos más tarde, ya no quedaba obstáculo alguno entre sus cuerpos. Kurama tomó la delantera, girando al otro hasta dejarle boca arriba; el youko se acomodó sobre su cuerpo. Sus erecciones se rozaron deliciosamente, frotándose mutuamente mientras se besaban de nuevo, separándose sólo por pequeñísimos instantes para intentar recuperar un poco de aire. El zorro tomó una mano ajena y la llevó hasta su boca, dejando que un par de dedos se introdujeran en ella, dando húmedas lamidas sobre ellos, mojándolos por completo. Cuando Kurama soltó la mano de Yomi, éste la llevó hasta la entrada del kitsune, moviendo hacia un lado la felpuda cola que se movía suavemente por momentos. Un dedo se deslizó adentro, robándole un suspiro al peliplata; poco después, un segundo dedo se introdujo cuidadosamente, provocando otra reacción similar a la anterior en su amante. Fue preparándolo para el siguiente paso con ligeros movimientos, semejando los de unas tijeras, que se fueron profundizando. Sus dedos abandonaron la tibia cavidad. Kurama sonrió de lado, tomando el sexo del otro desde esa posición e introduciéndolo poco a poco en su cuerpo. Con su boca cerca de los sensibles oídos del antiguo rey de Gandara, un delicioso gemido salió de sus labios. ¡Ése condenado youko sabía cómo enloquecerlo! Estaba tan estrecho como siempre. Quizás nunca llegaría a saber cómo es que se mantenía así después de todas las veces que habían hecho el amor. Yomi no le dio demasiada importancia y dirigió sus manos hacia la cadera del zorro, tomándola con firmeza para luego empezar a dar pequeñas y gentiles embestidas mientras el kitsune se adaptaba a su medida, a los pocos instantes, ya llevaban un ritmo un poco más rápido, con embestidas cada vez más profundas. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban a la par. El youko se enderezó, quedando sentado por completo sobre el miembro del otro, Yomi le siguió y también se enderezó quedando cara a cara de nueva cuenta con el peliplata quien pasó sus largos brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro. Sus bocas se unieron otra vez en un dulce y alargado roce. Hábiles manos acorralando a Kurama, una por detrás, jugando con la base de su cola vulpina, la otra por delante, acariciando toda su erección, desde la punta hasta la base, dejando a veces que su mano se deslizara sólo un poco más abajo hasta alcanzar sus testículos, dándoles el mismo toque. La velocidad continuó aumentando gradualmente, las embestidas eran rápidas pero apasionadas, siempre alcanzando su "punto dulce"; una velocidad similar se hacía notar en las caricias que hacían sus manos siempre llenas con la misma pasión. El kitsune permanecía con su cabeza recargada entre el hombro y el cuello de Yomi, dando gemiditos cerca de sus oídos y lamiéndolos de vez en cuando. Kurama sabía que a su amante le encantaba ése tipo de cosas, especialmente ahora que sus oídos eran muchísimo más sensitivos que cuando solía ser su segundo al mando en la banda de ladrones. Sintieron cómo llegaban juntos al clímax, las respiraciones de los dos se aceleraron aún más y el cuerpo del zorro se tensó por unos instantes, estrechándose un poco alrededor de Yomi, haciendo que el cuerpo de éste reaccionara de la misma forma. Kurama gimió y, casi al mismo tiempo, se vino sobre sus torsos, dejando su cálida semilla sobre ellos y, casi de inmediato, Yomi le siguió, corriéndose dentro de su amante, llenándolo con su esencia. Las manos del youko alcanzaron el rostro del pelinegro, tomándolo suavemente. Las respiraciones de ambos aún estaban aceleradas pero eso no importó. Se dieron un profundo beso, saboreándose mutuamente, sus lenguas jugando un poco antes de que la necesidad de aire apareciera. Se separaron jadeando un poco y se dejaron caer sobre la cama, exhaustos; Kurama yaciendo sobre el pecho de su amante.

– ¿Crees que…debería quitarme? – dijo el peliplata, rompiendo el apacible silencio con un tono muy tranquilo en su voz.

– ¿Nh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –

–Bien, pues…creo que estamos un tanto sucios…– respondió un tanto divertido y, a la vez, ligeramente apenado, y es que su semilla aún permanecía sobre sus torsos.

–Oh, eso. Sabes que no me importa en absoluto– sonrió un poco. Se movió un poco, acomodándose y liberando la entrada del youko, éste se mordió el labio ante aquella sensación que dejaba el aún tibio semen de su pareja escurriendo u poco entre sus piernas.

–Sigues siendo el mismo despreocupado de siempre en esos aspectos…–rió el youko.

–Lo dices como si fuera algo de otro mundo– rió el antiguo rey y añadió con un tono más serio –Además, siempre te he amado, también es por eso que no me importan ese tipo de detalles…– su voz distaba de ese tono autoritario que generalmente tenía, en parte, por el cansancio del día que cada vez se hacía más notorio. Kurama siempre había estado consciente de esos sentimiento pero nunca había podido corresponderlos de la misma forma hasta hace sólo un par de años, cuando Yomi "le llevó" a su lado. Para Yomi, no fue fácil, después de todo, había forzado a Kurama a permanecer a su lado bajo la amenaza de dañar a Shiori y a su padrastro si no lo hacía; en aquel momento había actuado bajo la idea de tenerlo cerca sin importar qué pero, a medida que el tiempo pasó, esa relación de hostilidad y tensión que hubo entre ellos se desvaneció y las cosas progresaron hasta el grado en que terminaron convirtiéndose en amantes. Kurama sabía que Yomi diría aquellas palabras que justo acababa de escuchar pero prefirió escucharlas directamente de su boca. El pelinegro pasó una de sus manos sobre el cabello del kitsune, deslizando sus dedos suavemente entre las sedosas hebras plateadas. Yomi no esperaba una respuesta, al menos no con palabras, por parte del otro. Sabía que no era su estilo el responder con palabras dulces; no, el youko siempre prefirió tomar acciones. Yomi levantó levemente su cabeza hasta alcanzar una felpuda oreja zorruna, depositando un suave beso en ella, a sabiendas de que el youko siempre disfrutaba de cualquier delicada caricia sobre sus orejas. El pelinegro recibió la respuesta que esperaba del otro en forma de un tierno beso sobre uno de sus pectorales para después acurrucarse en su pecho. Yomi, quien le había estado abrazando desde que se recostaron, apretó un poco más el abrazo. No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Poco más tarde, ambos cayeron rendidos ante Morfeo.

Llegó la mañana del siguiente día. Pocas veces renegaba de sus deberes en la ciudad y hoy era una de esas veces. Afuera, el cielo estaba nublado y lloviznaba ligeramente, regalándole a esa parte del Makai un clima agradablemente frío y apacible. Aún permanecía recostado sobre la cálida y enorme cama, al lado de su amante; sus cuerpos aún entrelazados uno con otro, compartiéndose el calor de una piel a otra. Las suaves respiraciones de ambos era lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación. Deseó con todo su ser el poder quedarse así durante el resto del día, o por lo menos una hora más, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Suspiró, obligándose a despertar a Kurama, lo cual no fue necesario, pues éste ya había despertado por sí mismo. Había vuelto ya a su forma humana durante la noche por lo que ahora le miraba un par de ojos color jade.

–Buenos días– sonrió el pelirrojo, su voz aún somnolienta.

–Buenos días. Justo pensé en despertarte– el otro rió un poco.

–Supongo que ya no será necesario…– el pelinegro le sonrió.

–Habrá que apurarnos. Parece que hoy será un día un tanto pesado– su mente volvió de inmediato al asunto que los había ocupado a él y a sus hombres el día anterior. Lo más probable era que él mismo tuviese que ir al lugar si es que en verdad había una poderosa energía en esa área. Quizás tendría que romper algún sello o conjuro que los fugitivos hubiesen dejado ahí, después de todo, no era normal que hubiese tanta energía acumulada en un lugar abandonado. –Kurama– llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

– ¿Si? –

–Hoy quedarás a cargo de la ciudad– el otro le miró un tanto extrañado. No tenía ideal del por qué. Nadie le había contado cosa alguna sobre aquel suceso aún; Yomi se dio a la tarea de hacerlo por lo que el kitsune finalmente terminó aceptando el cargo.

_**Continuará...**_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Ahh, bien, ¡hemos llegado al final del primer capítulo! Como decía al comienzo, a pesar de ser "sencillo de escribir", pues las escenas lemon generalmente "se escriben solas", me tomó varios días el poder terminarla, a veces por distracciones, a veces porque simplemente me quedaba imaginando la escena sin ponerme a trabajar, en lo que comúnmente llamo "Visión Yaoi" (si, es mi propia versión de la "visión de carne" de los papás de Timmy Turner, gracias por preguntar, jaja). Como quiera que sea, espero que esto les haya gustado a todos aquellos fans del YomiKura que aún rondamos por ahí en busca de historias con ellos dos y, ¿por qué no?, también a los que no les ha llamado mucho la atención la pareja, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor después se hacen fans de la pareja, jeje (hablando como si tuviera tantos lectores, jojo). Y, ¡siii! ¡Ya sé que, hasta éste momento, no se ve para dónde carajos va la historia! Pero eso empezará a verse a partir del siguiente capítulo, por el momento, quise centrarme en la relación de Yomi y Kurama y que se viera que no era algo "superficial", por llamarle de alguna manera

En otros temas…¡es increíble lo mucho que puede ayudar el leer fics yaoi de la WWE para mejorar y poner un poco más de realismo a tus escenas lemon! Realmente que hace casi milagros, bueno, no tanto, pero si que son una enorme ayuda. Incluyo ahí también algunos fics lemon de YYH en Inglés (que es de lo que he estado leyendo recientemente, no precisamente fics lemon, aunque seguido me salen xD). Si alguien necesita "ayudita" para ese tipo de escenas, léanse unos dos o tres fics de esos y verán "cómo se hace la magia", jeje. O, al menos, espero que esa "magia" se note en mis más recientes lemons y les ayude un poco *azota la cabeza contra la mesa y explota*.

Hasta el próximo capítulo y, como siempre digo, lean, comenten y recomienden, al fin que ninguna de las tres cosas cuesta dinerín, jaja.


	2. Scattered rain

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia. Siento el que me haya tardado en subir ésta nueva entrega pero, honestamente, la cantidad de "visitas" y de reviews me desanimó a seguirla, al grado en que ahora pienso seriamente en dejar de publicar al menos por un tiempo. Por el momento, terminaré de publicar ésta historia porque, como siempre he dicho, mientras haya al menos un lector (que en éste caso, fue la única persona que sé que leyó el fic porque fue la única que dejó un comentario) no dejaré historias incompletas pues odio cuando leo una historia y que está incompleta. Así que, bueno, por lo menos terminaré éste fic, sea como sea.

También debo decir que éste capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo al adaptarlo, el borrador no me sirvió de mucho pues sucede que, cuando lo escribí, hubieron algunos fallos en él, por lo que tuve que ponerle notas y etc de cosas para añadirlas al pasarlo a la computadora pero, cuando lo hice, no todo cuadraba como quería, je, supongo que debe ser por las diferencias entre el anime y el manga durante ésta saga del Makai, principalmente entre los finales de uno y de otro. ¡Soy terrible hasta para eso! Pero, aunque me ha tomado tiempo, creo que ha quedado bien…o entendible, por lo menos, jaja. Desde ya me disculpo por cualquier fallo que pueda llegar a haber.

Dedicado a Kraisler23. Amiga, ¡gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero no defraudarte y ojalá que hayas tenido un cumpleaños de lo más genial posible :D

**Créditos en este capítulo:** El título de ésta ocasión pertenece a la canción del mismo nombre del OST 2 de Trigun llamado "The second donuts". Trigun pertenece a Yasuhiro Nightow y la música de éste pertenece a sus respectivos compositores e intérpretes. Si tienen la oportunidad, vean ése anime (aunque el final está medio caca si sus expectativas son "altas" xD). También cabe mencionar el uso de una línea de la canción que da nombre al fic durante el capítulo, "3rd planet" de Modest Mouse que, si bien fue sacada de su contexto original...igual me tomé la libertad de usarla, jeh. Ya saben, todo esto sólo lo uso con meros fines de entretenimiento sin intenciones de lucro alguno.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 2 – Scattered Rain**

Hacía ya un par de horas que habían salido del castillo. Habían ido hasta aquella zona en unos vehículos especiales parecidos a una motocicleta, con la diferencia de que en la parte trasera tenían una especie de plataforma en la que podía transportar a más de una persona y eran todo-terreno aunque, de cualquier manera, tuvieron que dejar los vehículos y seguir a pie en cuanto llegaron a la entrada del espeso bosque, lugar donde yacía oculta la construcción a la que se dirigían.

Desde el instante en que llegaron al bosque, Yomi pudo sentir de inmediato aquellas energías que sus subordinados le habían mencionado al día anterior; sin duda, era una energía bastante fuerte que, incluso youkai con menor poder que él podrían sentirlo desde ésa distancia. Una vez que lograron llegar al lugar una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo. Había algo vagamente familiar entremezclado con aquellas energías. Desde luego, no podía esperar que alguno de sus acompañantes lo notase, primeramente porque sólo un youkai con el poder como el suyo podría ser capaz de distinguir ese pequeño detalle y, en segundo lugar, porque nadie ahí sabría a quién podría pertenecer tal energía.

–Son sellos…– dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio que los había rodeado desde que habían conseguido entrar. Sus hombres le miraron un tanto confundidos.

– ¿Sellos? –preguntó uno de ellos.

– Si. Parece como si estuviesen resguardando algo…o alguien…–frunció ligeramente el ceño.

–Pero, Señor, cuando revisamos ayer no parecía que hubiese nada qué resguardar aquí–

–Lo más probable es que hayan pasado algo por alto. Son sellos de energía, de eso no me queda duda– dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde sentía la mayor concentración, llegando hasta la orilla de uno de los muros. Dio vuelta y se adentró en el largo pasillo que ahí había. Podía "ver" que se trataba de una parte inmersa en una oscuridad casi total –_"Seguramente fue por eso que no se dieron cuenta que quizás hay algo oculto aquí…"_–pensó, aproximándose cada vez más a su objetivo. Sus acompañantes venían un poco mas atrás, preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Finalmente, después de dar un par de vueltas y bajar unos cuantos escalones, estaban frente al origen de la energía. Una puerta bloqueada con sellos de magia negra. Se arrodilló y acercó su mano un poco a uno de ellos, tratando de sentir mas a detalle el tipo de poder con el que tendría qué lidiar. Ni siquiera estaba demasiado cerca de tocarlo cuando tuvo que apartar su mano ante el choque de energías que hubo, parecido como a un choque eléctrico, dejándole leves quemaduras en ella y en su antebrazo. Una expresión de confusión apareció sobre su rostro.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor? – preguntó uno de sus acompañantes. Todos habían podido ver el destello de poder que iluminó aquella oscuridad durante sólo unas milésimas.

–Si, fue sólo un roce…– ciertamente, no estaba prestando demasiada atención al ardor en su mano, en parte, porque había pasado por dolores y lesiones mucho más graves que ésa, siendo la pérdida de sus ojos la más dolorosa, pero la verdadera razón de ello era "esa" presencia que sentía que casi podría tocar en el aire de aquel lugar. No dijo nada al respecto, limitándose sólo a concentrarse, dejando todos esos pensamientos a un lado y tratando de romper los sellos. Tras un largo rato de difícil prueba a su poder, habiendo ocupado una considerable cantidad de su youki, los sellos cayeron al suelo, totalmente inservibles. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada por el esfuerzo, después de todo, no era tan fácil para ningún youkai el liberar tanto youki concentrado hacia un solo objetivo en tan poco tiempo y menos si dicho objetivo almacenaba cierto poder como el de aquellos sellos. Sus brazos estaban llenos de pequeñas heridas sangrantes, incluso su rostro tenía algunas cuantas heridas del mismo tipo pero nada que le hiciera siquiera tomarlas en cuenta justo ahora. Se incorporó y abrió la puerta con un simple empujón. Caminó hacia adentro, su mente totalmente absorbida por aquella sensación extraña que lo invadió cuando llegaron, aunque ésta vez no era sólo una sensación, no, ahora ya podía confirmarlo. – _"¡Esto…es imposible!"_ – fue lo único que su mente le dijo en aquel instante.

**oooOOOooo**

Kurama se encontraba algo ocupado. Había asuntos que estaban pendientes desde el día anterior y que debían resolverse lo más pronto posible, eso sin mencionar los pendientes del día en curso. Suspiró profundamente cuando llegó el momento de tomarse un pequeño descanso. Generalmente éste trabajo no era tan pesado pero, debido a los asuntos que Yomi le había contado aquella mañana, se había creado más qué hacer, especialmente por todas las alteraciones que había en las zonas aledañas a ese lugar. Dio otro suspiro, recordando que ése mismo día y, por razones ya obvias, no había podido cumplir con sus deberes en el mundo humano. Era cierto que vivía con Yomi, aunque esto no aplicaba para todos los días. Aún tenía a su familia en el Ningenkai, por lo que mantenía su empleo en la compañía de su padrastro, visitando de vez en cuando a su madre y a su hermanastro, era por eso que también poseía su propia vivienda en aquel mundo, un departamento cómodo en el que se quedaba cada vez que permanecía mucho tiempo en aquel plano. Al principio fue difícil el residir en ambos lugares pero, al final, había logrado adaptarse y disfrutarlo, siempre buscando alguna excusa que le salvara el día ante su padrastro cada que una emergencia, como la de ahora, surgía en el Makai, haciéndole quedarse y faltar a su trabajo allá. Rió un poco ante ésa idea –_"Me pregunto… ¿cómo reaccionarían si supieran la verdad….?"_–. Al siguiente instante, todo aquello se borró de su mente, ahora pensaba en Yomi. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por él, incluso sería un poco exagerado el hacerlo, tomando en cuenta que era un youkai realmente poderoso, pero no podía evitar tener un extraño presentimiento. Casi podía jurar que algo fuera de lo común estaba por ocurrir…si es que el término "común" podía aplicarse en un lugar como el Makai. Salió hacia el jardín para estirar un poco las piernas. Aspiró el delicado aroma de las plantas y flores que él mismo se había encargado de plantar ahí tiempo atrás, mismas que adornaban el lugar con sus diferentes colores y formas. Pasó sus dedos delicadamente por los pétalos de una de ellas, dejando que su mente se distrajera un poco y se perdiera en aquella sensación que daba el suave roce en las yemas de sus dedos. El sonido de apresurados pasos sobre el pasto detrás de él le tomó por sorpresa. Apartó su mano de la flor, dando media vuelta para encarar a quien sea que estuviese ahí, listo para pelear si era necesario, encontrándose únicamente con Koji, uno de los subordinados de Yomi que había partido junto con él aquella mañana.

–El amo Yomi lo necesita, señor– se apresuró a decir. Su respiración agitada por tanto correr desde la entrada del castillo para llegar ahí. –Debemos apresurarnos antes de que tarde…– añadió. Después de todo, su presentimiento no había estado tan errado como él hubiera esperado.

Se movilizaron, dejando al mando a otro de los allegados de Yomi y salieron de ahí de inmediato a bordo de otros de los vehículos que habían usado ésa mañana para aquella tarea. Todo había sido tan precipitado y acelerado que Kurama no tuvo oportunidad para preguntar de qué se trataba todo esto antes de salir del castillo. Probó preguntando durante el trayecto pero no obtuvo las respuestas que deseaba pues Koji no sabía mucho sobre el asunto; sólo le habían indicado que fuese por el pelirrojo y que lo llevase hasta ellos lo más pronto posible. Al parecer necesitaban sus habilidades para sanar algunas heridas, lo cual simplemente agrandó aquel mal presentimiento que lo había estado molestando. Se impacientó un poco más cuando logró divisar los vehículos de los demás ahí aparcados cerca de un pequeño camino que llevaba a lo profundo del bosque. Dejaron sus vehículos cerca de los otros y prosiguieron a pie con pasos apresurados hasta llegar a aquel lugar que los había llevado hasta ése bosque. Después de recorrer varios pasillos llenos de oscuridad, frío y olor a humedad, Kurama haciendo uso de una de sus plantas luminosas para facilitarles el camino, al fin alcanzaron la habitación donde se encontraba el antiguo rey. Ahí estaban todos los subordinados que le habían acompañado.

–¡Yomi! ¿Qué sucede? – Su mirada se fijó sobre la tenue figura del youkai en la aún prevaleciente oscuridad de la habitación. Yomi permanecía arrodillado en el piso, al lado de algo que parecía ser una especie de banca de concreto. Su rostro se giró hacia él, sin saber cómo explicar algo que ni él mismo estaba seguro fuese real. Sus brazos y su rostro portaban heridas que daban la impresión de haber sido hechas con afiladas cuchillas y, entre aquellos lastimados brazos… –¡….!– no pudo decir nada más. Su corazón se detuvo por unas milésimas al tiempo en que sus ojos se abrían enormes. No se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que contuvo la respiración. Yomi dirigió su rostro hacia abajo, como si pudiese ver con sus ojos lo que sostenían sus brazos y, a los pocos segundos, volvió a levantar su rostro hacia Kurama con una expresión un tanto indescifrable en él.

_Recordándote que solíamos ser tres y no solamente dos…_

El oxígeno volvió lentamente a sus pulmones. Con labios temblorosos logró hablar de nuevo, en un volumen apenas audible –…K-Kuronue….–

_**Continuará...**_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Bien…finalmente ya saben qué era lo que estaba oculto dentro de dicho lugar. Ahh, me tomó más de lo planeado pero finalmente ya está en línea.

Por el momento, he tomado la decisión más común de muchos autores: Mientras mas reviews lleguen, más pronto actualizaré la historia. ¿Por qué? Creo haberlo explicado antes, es duro y difícil mantener el ánimo al escribir si no se reciben comentarios como para saber si les está gustando la historia o si, por lo menos, lo están leyendo. Hasta ahora, éste fic lleva algo de Views y etc., pero no me dicen mucho (además de que, seguramente, muchos entraron sólo por el lemon xD). Por eso me veo en la "necesidad" de pedirles que comenten.

Dicho eso, me retiro por ahora. Hasta la próxima actualización~


	3. Zero hour

Bien pues, hemos llegado al siguiente capítulo del fic. No tengo mucho qué decir por el momento, sólo que espero que no haya habido errores entre el primer y el segundo capítulo. Ahh, no me había fijado en lo fácil que es distraerse al escribir mientras "ves" la WWE, jaja, aún si realmente no me interesa ninguna de las luchas que están ahora *suspiro*. Lo bueno es que mi Wade está por regresar pero….supongo que eso no les interesa, jeh. Desde ya me disculpo por la demora con ésta actualización, sucede que los días se me fueron entre posts en un grupo de YYH, jugar de nuevo al Silent Hill 2 y en resolver un problema con mi facebook (a varios conocidos y a mí nos bloquearon por culpa de un idiota y de sus amiguitos que se pusieron a denunciar una página de fb que administro). Ni hablar, por lo menos ya está listo éste cap y espero que el siguiente no me demore tanto, aunque ahí también influye el número de reviews que lleguen.

**Pequeña nota:** Creo que desde el comienzo olvidé mencionar éste detalle/dato. Dado a que el personaje de Kuronue parece haber sido creado como "apoyo" para la trama de la película en que aparece, se dice que él y Yomi jamás se conocieron, a pesar de que ambos forman parte importante en el pasado de Kurama. Esto se menciona a raíz del flashback que vemos en el anime, durante la saga del Makai, donde Kurama está con sus hombres y vemos a Yomi a su lado. Precisamente por el hecho de que la película se creó por ahí del….96, si mal no recuerdo, después de que la serie terminara, Kuronue no existía aún en el universo de YYH y no pudo aparecer en el flashback por razones demasiado obvias xD A final de cuentas, pudo haberse dado que se conocieran en aquel tiempo. Después de todo, es otro de tantos cabos sueltos que hay en el universo de Yuu Yuu Hakusho y que, finalmente, quedan abiertos para que los fans jueguen un poco con ellos, jeh. Así mismo, quiero aclarar que éste fic, al igual que con muchos otros, está basado tanto en anime como en manga, con ligera tendencia más hacia el manga. ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta más el desenlace que se le dio en el manga a la relación "Makai-Ningenkai" :P

Probablemente hayan cosas que no queden bien conectadas unas con otras en éste capítulo, la verdad no lo sé bien y, de ser así, les pido una enorme disculpa de antemano. Ha habido muchos detallitos que tenía que corregirle al borrador y que los pulí lo mejor posible. Cualquier detalle ó error, háganmelo saber para tratar de corregirlo ó, por lo menos, de no volver a caer en algo así en los próximos capítulos ^^ También les aviso que los "oooOOOooo" son para cambios de escena. No suelo hacer mucho uso de ellos pero, como decía, hay ciertos detalles que me costó trabajo conectar unos con otros y pues….me fue más fácil "unirlos" de ésa manera. Espero no hayan confusiones.

**Créditos:** El tema que da nombre a éste capítulo es "Zero Hour" del OST II de Trigun (The second donuts). La música de ése anime es bastante recomendable, aún si no han visto la serie :)

Sin más que agregar, pasemos a la historia.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 3 – Zero Hour**

–…K-Kuronue…– musitó el pelirrojo. Estaba en shock. Habían pasado ya unos instantes y aún no lograba que su cuerpo se moviera. Esa escena…era tan real y, a la vez, le parecía tan ficticia. Después de aquella ocasión en que un sujeto del Meikai se había hecho pasar por Kuronue para engañarlo y lograr sus cometidos, se había jurado que no se dejaría engañar y no volvería a caer en esos trucos. Razones para desconfiar le sobraban pero, el hecho de que Yomi, a quien el mismo Kurama le había contado lo que sucedió aquella vez con los subordinados de Yakumo, estuviese ahí, sosteniéndolo con cierto cuidado quería decir que confiaba de su autenticidad. Si fuese el Yomi de hace mil años, habría tenido sus dudas sobre ello pero, el Yomi de ahora era distinto; el carecer de su vista le había dado una increíble agudeza en sus demás sentidos por lo que era realmente difícil, por no llamarle Imposible el que pudiera estar equivocado, especialmente porque él mismo lo conoció durante aquellos tiempos en que solían ser compañeros. Eso era lo que realmente lo tenía en shock. El cuerpo de Kuronue permanecía inmóvil, aún entre los brazos heridos del antiguo rey, algo que le hacía cuestionarse si se trataba del…cadáver, quizás. Un pensamiento un tanto aterrador que le envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Casi como si respondiese a su duda, el cuerpo del youkai alado sufrió un pequeño espasmo quitándole la respiración al pelirrojo de nueva cuenta. ¿Estaba vivo? Pero…no podía ser. Él mismo lo había visto morir aquella vez…aquella fatídica vez.

–Kurama…– la voz grave de Yomi lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Pudo notar, en los latidos del corazón de su amante, el impacto que aquella escena había tenido en el chico por lo que su tono de voz era calmado, tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco. Kurama parpadeó algunas veces, volviendo en sí. –Kurama, no podemos perder más tiempo. Tienes que hacer algo, está muy débil…– su rostro se giró hacia el youkai que aún sostenía. –Usé bastante youki para poder llegar hasta él. He hecho lo que he podido pero no parece responder del todo bien a mis métodos de curación– Y es que las habilidades curativas del mitad humano eran bien conocidas, especialmente cuando se trataba de heridas de consideración. Incluso Yomi había sido testigo personal de ello al haber sido curado por el pelirrojo en más de una ocasión y haber estado presente en algunas de las veces en que curó a algunos de sus altos mandos que habían quedado malheridos después de alguna batalla.

–S-si…–respondió, reponiéndose un poco de la impresión. Se apresuró, dando rápidos y largos pasos hasta ellos. Se arrodilló a un lado y sacó algunas semillas de entre su cabello, añadiéndoles el youki suficiente para hacerlas crecer y poder hacer uso de ellas. Después de un largo rato, tiempo en el que no pudo evitar mirar fugazmente más de una vez al rostro del youkai alado, aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sin duda alguna se trataba de Kuronue. Si algo había aprendido de aquella terrible experiencia con los guerreros del Meikai fue precisamente el evaluar cada detalle de un posible impostor. Teniéndole tan cerca y en total reposo podía examinarlo más detenidamente. Aquel rostro, aún a pesar de las marcas de golpes y heridas que tenía encima, a pesar de las manchas de sangre ya seca que en algún momento había brotado de ellas, seguía siendo tal como lo recordaba. No quedaba más duda, era el verdadero Kuronue, el mismo youkai al que vio "morir" mucho tiempo atrás. Puso un parche medicinal sobre la última herida superficial que le faltaba por curar; es cierto que aún faltaba bastante para que el pelinegro estuviese recuperado, su youki aún estaba peligrosamente bajo, pero por lo menos ya podrían trasladarlo hasta el castillo de Yomi sin ponerlo en mayor riesgo, o eso podía parecer. Después de unos momentos de silencio. Yomi habló.

–Aléjense un poco…–les dijo a todos los presentes, quienes acataron la orden sin cuestionar a excepción de Kurama.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

–Le daré un poco de mi youki, de lo contrario dudo que llegue vivo hasta el castillo–

–Pero ya has usado demasiado, ¡podría ser peligroso para ti! –

–Es cierto, pero olvidas que soy el único aquí que puede hacerlo sin sufrir graves consecuencias– y tenía razón. Youkai de menor poder que intentan transferir su youki hacia otro cuerpo, generalmente, mueren ó, en el mejor de los casos, simplemente no pueden recuperar de vuelta su nivel previo de energía. Lo mismo ocurría con youkai poderosos que no tuviesen el entrenamiento necesario para usar ésta técnica (1). En el caso de Yomi, le era más fácil hacerlo debido a su capacidad para manipular su propia energía, además de que su nivel de youki, en un estado normal, le permitía dar parte de él sin ponerse en total riesgo de muerte y recuperarlo en un lapso no muy largo de tiempo, aunque no sabían qué podría ocurrir ahora que había gastado tanto. De nueva cuenta, era algo que había dejado sorprendido al pelirrojo quien no supo cómo reaccionar, especialmente porque sabía que Yomi y Kuronue jamás habían estado cerca de ser "los mejores amigos" durante el tiempo en que los tres eran compañeros en su banda de ladrones. Entre ellos, siempre fueron del tipo de compañeros que no se odian pero que constantemente parecían competir el uno con el otro. Y, en algunas ocasiones, pelear por pequeñeces. El youko sabía bien la razón detrás de aquello ó, por lo menos, de parte del por qué se llevaban así: Ambos gustaban de él.

Es cierto que los youkos son seres no tan comunes y altamente cautivadores aún cuando intentasen no serlo. Ése fue el caso de Kurama, uno de los pocos zorros plateados de toda aquella región en que había nacido y crecido antes de convertirse en el Legendario ladrón del Makai. Hasta cierto punto podría decirse que no era una profesión demasiado "glamorosa", aunque si una llena de muchos tesoros y riquezas si sabías lo que hacías, eso sin mencionar uno que otro lujo extra para los compañeros de trabajo de alguien tan profesional y experimentado como lo era él, además del renombre que se obtenía al ser uno de los hombres al servicio de Youko Kurama. A pesar de todas las extravagancias que podían llegar a obtener, el youko jamás prestó demasiada atención a cosas como su apariencia pues sus vestimentas comunes eran, generalmente, parecidas a las ropas blancas con las que la mayoría de youkai que le vieron en alguna ocasión lo reconocían; ropas simples, cómodas y funcionales para su profesión sin nada ostentoso que llamase la atención aunque, a decir de los que llegaban a verle, eso no ocultaba en nada ni disminuía su belleza.

Al comienzo trabajaba por su cuenta, robando lugares pequeños y que no representaban mayor riesgo que ser golpeado por el propietario en caso de ser descubierto, subiendo de nivel y dificultad cada vez más de forma gradual al tiempo en que descubría lo divertido que podría llegar a ser el cometer robos más grandes y lo embriagantes que eran las dosis de adrenalina que obtenía en cada uno de ellos. Por supuesto que también disfrutaba de las recompensas materiales que obtenía por un trabajo bien hecho, especialmente cuando se trataba de artefactos raros, únicos y valiosos. Tenía una afición por coleccionarlos y de sacarles provecho a algunos cada que tenía la oportunidad. Con el paso del tiempo fue adquiriendo fama, siendo él el único ladrón al que nadie parecía poder detener, llegando a convertirse en algo cercano a un mito para muchos otros youkai pues difícilmente se le veía a simple vista. El ser un ladrón famoso siempre pone un precio sobre tu cabeza aunque eso no parecía importarle mucho en aquel tiempo. Fue cuando estaba cerca de consolidar su fama de una vez por todas cuando se dio cuenta de que, para lograr obtener los tesoros más invaluables, necesitaría reclutar a su propio grupo de ladrones para poder llevar a cabo planes un poco más elaborados cuando se tratara de entrar a enormes palacios ó fortalezas altamente protegidas. No era algo del otro mundo, sólo requeriría de los youkai necesarios para ello, unos cuantos bastarían mientras tuviesen las habilidades necesarias para éste tipo de trabajos.

El youko desapareció del "ojo público" durante algunos meses mientras reunía, seleccionaba y reclutaba a algunos de los ladrones con algo de experiencia y buen potencial de aquella zona del Makai. Para cuando el kitsune atacó de nuevo, venía acompañado de un grupo de 6 subordinados, llegando así a convertirse en un ladrón sumamente peligroso, no sólo por sus habilidades en solitario, sino también por sus habilidades para dirigir a mas youkai y cometer asaltos impecables sin la baja o captura de alguno de sus hombres. Al comienzo, todos los que se habían aliado a él, lo habían hecho por el simple deseo y ambición de riquezas y poder (porque siempre era una buena "credencial" el tener al zorro como tu aliado y ser temido y respetado por youkai comunes y corrientes). El tiempo transcurrió, sus actividades cotidianas hicieron lo mismo. Series de entrenamientos de todo tipo, puesto que no bastaba con tener la ambición, había que desarrollar las habilidades de cada uno para lograr sus cometidos en conjunto, desde utilizar adecuadamente sus propios poderes, incrementar sus fuerzas físicas para cualquier potencial pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que pudiesen encontrar y hasta sus habilidades y destreza mental para no quedarse atrapados sin saber qué hacer en caso de que fuesen emboscados por el enemigo. Sin duda era un entrenamiento bastante pesado en general, pero era un precio que había que pagar para poder obtener las ganancias y beneficios que provenían de ser un súbdito del youko.

Desde las primeras semanas, más de uno parecía tener intereses más allá de lo "profesional" en Kurama, algo de esperarse, razón por la que no le sorprendió, excepto porque dos de ellos eran los que mostraban mayor interés en él: Yomi y Kuronue. Al principio creyó que todo lo que querían sería, tal vez, un poco de sexo y nada más. En el Makai es fácil escuchar sobre historias de cómo y por qué es que los youkos son de los mejores amantes que puedes conseguir en aquel lugar. No le dio demasiada importancia al asunto, exceptuando aquellas noches en que cedía ante el deseo y optaba por dormir con alguno de ellos ó, en algunas ocasiones, pasar la noche con ambos. Las semanas pasaban y fue dándose cuenta que lo que ambos youkai sentían por él no era algo únicamente carnal, sino que ambos parecían… ¿amarle? Si, eso era, y le resultaba extraño. Un youkai de su especie difícilmente llega a ser amado de verdad siendo que, la mayoría, sólo se deja llevar por las historias de pasión alrededor de los kitsune. Parecía ser que ambos chicos estaban conscientes de las intenciones del otro para con Kurama, lo que acentuó una ya existente rivalidad entre ellos pues, independientemente de sus sentimientos, ambos deseaban convertirse en el segundo al mando del grupo. Durante aquellos años, ambos compartieron la cama con el zorro más veces de lo que podrían llegar a recordar jamás aunque, siendo realistas, una cosa era el acostarse con el kitsune y otra muy distinta era que éste les correspondiera de la misma manera al sentimiento que ambos le profesaban. Aquella rivalidad duró hasta que ambos "partieron" del bando, por un lado, Kuronue al "morir" durante aquel robo que únicamente él y Kurama perpetraron. Para el momento en que esto ocurrió, Kuronue y Kurama se habían convertido formalmente en amantes, pero, a pesar de que Kuronue había vencido en ése aspecto a Yomi, lo cierto era que los amoríos nocturnos del youko con éste último continuaban, lo que aún causaba fricciones entre ellos. Recién ocurrida la muerte de Kuronue, el bando pasó por momentos difíciles. Un par de youkai trataron de rebelarse y quitarle el bando a Kurama, aprovechándose de que estaba abatido y de que no había un segundo al mando por el momento. Por supuesto que aquellos sujetos jamás lograron su cometido y terminaron muertos. Todo esto sólo provocó que el zorro se volviese más frío y distante de los demás que antes, ocultando el dolor que sentía por Kuronue y dejando de lado todo ese tipo de "debilidades". Al cabo de un cortísimo periodo de tiempo, el bando llegó a una época mejor: Más bandidos, mayores robos, muchas más ganancias y mejores lujos que los que hubieran podido imaginar antes. Esto último no era del todo una prioridad para Kurama aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba de ello. El único problema en el panorama ahora provenía de Yomi, mismo que había logrado convertirse en su segundo al mando, y que ahora formaba pequeños grupos con algunos de los subordinados de Kurama y los llevaba a cometer pequeños robos. La imprudencia del pelinegro dejando siempre como resultado a varios de sus hombres muertos ó, en el mejor de los casos, heridos y fuera de servicio por días ó semanas, algo demasiado costoso por los botines medianamente jugosos que conseguían en dichos atracos. Está por demás decir que fue algo que no le agradó en lo más mínimo a Kurama por lo que, de inmediato, se hizo cargo del asunto, traicionando a Yomi y echándolo del bando para siempre.

Por su parte, Yomi jamás sospechó que era su amado quien estaba detrás del ataque que le costó sus ojos y que por poco le cuesta la vida también, de no ser porque logró defenderse como pudo. Cuando supo que jamás volvería a ver se sintió totalmente inútil, indefenso e inservible en un mundo gobernado por youkai extremadamente poderosos. Su primer idea, la de regresar con el grupo, fue desechada de inmediato. "_A Kurama jamás le interesaría conservar a su lado a un youkai que no puede ver y que sólo sería un estorbo_", ése fue uno de tantos pensamientos que continuamente rondaban en su mundo de, ahora, total oscuridad, haciéndole desear morir en más de una ocasión ante la idea de que "no podría seguir adelante", pero era demasiado orgulloso y obstinado como para rendirse tan fácilmente por lo que, con demasiado esfuerzo a través de varias décadas, logró convertir su debilidad en una de sus mayores fuerzas. Sus sentidos restantes se convirtieron en mucho más que sus ojos, permitiéndole detectar hasta el más mínimo cambio en la respiración o en las pulsaciones de la persona con quien sea que tuviese contacto, incluso los cambios en el youki de su adversarios, permitiéndole "predecir" el siguiente ataque de sus oponentes, habilidades que prácticamente cualquier youkai envidiaría. Fue viajando por varias zonas aledañas, entrenando para hacerse más poderoso cada vez. Finalmente, al paso de algunos años más, volvió a la aldea en que su nueva vida había comenzado, la misma donde perdió la vista y allí mismo comenzó a crear lo que en algunas décadas más sería su reino: la ciudad de Gandara, la cual fue expandiéndose con la misma rapidez que el poderío de su nuevo gobernante.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, nunca dejó de preguntarse a sí mismo qué habría sido de Kurama. Ahora era un youkai más fuerte, sin embargo, no consideraba ya la idea de volver a formar parte de su grupo otra vez pues sus metas ahora eran un tanto diferentes a las que había tenido antes; en aquel tiempo, sus metas habían sido igualar ó, ¿por qué no? Superar al kitsune como ladrón y hacerse de su propio renombre y un lugar en la historia de aquel mundo. Ahora deseaba unificar y tener bajo su mando al Makai. El convertirse en uno de los reyes del Makai, uno que había vencido las adversidades que traía el no poder ver, le otorgaba aquel renombre que algún día deseó.

**oooOOOooo**

Mientras tanto, después de ambas pérdidas importantes para Kurama, el kitsune continuó con el grupo de ladrones aunque no por mucho tiempo pues optó por continuar por su cuenta, dejando al bando a su suerte. Estaba enfermo de tener que mantenerse siempre a distancia y así evitarse el volver caer en situaciones como las que vivió con aquellos dos youkai. No quería volver a sentir algo por alguien más como le pasó con Kuronue por temor a perderle y sufrir de la misma manera otra vez. Tampoco deseaba volver a pasar otra situación como la que vivió con Yomi pues, aunque en aquel tiempo no le había correspondido de la manera en que el pelinegro siempre quiso, la realidad era que lo apreciaba, no sólo como un youkai hábil y de mucho potencial sino también como a un gran compañero, a pesar de su imprudencia y todos los errores que cometió. En más de una ocasión se llegó a arrepentir de lo que le había hecho al chico pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Continuó acrecentando su fama durante muchos años más terminando, de alguna forma, un tanto obsesionado con ser el más famoso ladrón de todos los tiempos, una ambición que llegó a costarle varios errores en más de una ocasión, siendo justamente uno de esos errores el que le había costado su vida como youkai, obligándole a huir al mundo humano con tal de sobrevivir y con el propósito de volver al Makai y continuar con su vida en cuanto tuviese de vuelta el poder suficiente para regresar, aunque su destino tenía otros planes para él, como el lazo que le uniría con su madre ó con los chicos del Equipo Urameshi entre muchas otras cosas que jamás imaginó.

**oooOOOooo**

En el tiempo en que comenzaba a rumorearse que la salud de Raizen empeoraba cada día más y que, probablemente, ya no le quedaba más allá de algunos meses ó un año de vida, si bien le iba, tanto Yomi como Mukuro comenzaron a reclutar más youkai y así fortalecer aún más sus respectivos ejércitos, preparándose para la eventual muerte del mazoku y para la inevitable guerra que esto traería cuando ambos reyes se disputaran el territorio "vacante". Desde el torneo de las Artes Marciales Oscuras –Ankoku Bujutsukai-, el nombre de cierto youko volvió a sonar bastante en muchos lugares del Makai, Gandara incluido, por lo que aquello llegó hasta los oídos del rey de aquella enorme ciudad. No estaba seguro si ése Kurama, aquel que ahora formaba parte del llamado "Equipo Urameshi", era el mismo que conoció siglos atrás ó si se trataba de algún impostor que sólo trataba de sacar provecho de aquel nombre. Según lo que había llegado a saber a través de meros rumores era que el youko había caído en la trampa de uno de los mejores cazadores de las Fuerzas Especiales del Reikai hacía unos dieciséis ó diecisiete años y se decía que había huido al mundo humano en busca de refugio, pues había sido herido de muerte. Fue hasta cuando se reencontró con Kurama que supo que todo aquello había sido verdad. Siempre le costó trabajo creer que el youko, "su" youko, se resignara a entrar a un cuerpo humano y vivir como tal, entre ellos, aunque, si lo pensaba más detenidamente, le costaba aún más trabajo creer que alguien como él se dejaría morir a manos de un simple infeliz que tuvo la suerte de asestarle un golpe mortífero. Prestó un poco de atención al asunto del torneo, dándose cuenta del poderío del chico y de las habilidades que éste demostraba en cada pelea, incluida aquella peculiar habilidad para manipular las plantas. Es cierto que el kitsune no era el único youkai con ése poder, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a investigar todo sobre él. Tomó demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo de sus mejores investigadores el obtener la información más certera pero supo que todo aquello valió la pena cuando se confirmó lo que esperaba: Había encontrado a su zorro. En aquel momento, se sonrió de lado, impaciente porque llegara alguna oportunidad de tenerle de nuevo a su lado.

Demasiados siglos habían pasado desde que había tenido que abandonar el bando (en aquel tiempo aún desconocía que, en realidad, había sido expulsado), desde la última vez que había estado cerca del youko, desde la última vez que había probado ésos embriagantes labios seductores. Se dejó perder en el recuerdo de su sabor, de su textura, reviviendo aquellas veces en que estuvieron juntos. Cuando todo estuvo listo para llamarle, con planes un tanto oscuros detrás para retenerle a su lado en caso de que se negase a cooperar con él, justo en aquel momento tan crítico para el mundo demoníaco, envió a sus hombres a buscarle y entregarle su mensaje a través del espíritu de las palabras (2). Con la llegada de Kurama a Gandara, también llegó finalmente la respuesta a la duda que le había surgido hace mil años: Había sido el zorro quien le había mandado a matar, dejándole como resultado la pérdida de sus ojos. A pesar de ello, se negó a dejar ir a su kitsune, suprimiendo cualquier sentimiento negativo que esto pudiese haberle creado hacia él, algo que no le fue tan difícil de hacer, después de todo, sabía que había merecido el castigo que recibió además de que, irónicamente, perdiendo su vista fue que realmente aprendió a ver las cosas con mayor objetividad, olvidándose de tantas banalidades. Incluso se atrevía a pensar que, de no ser por eso, quizás no sería rey actualmente, ó tal vez estaría muerto para éstas alturas. De cualquier manera y a base de chantaje, Kurama fue forzado a permanecer al lado de Yomi al comienzo, lo que creó tensión y algo de hostilidad por parte de ambos por razones obvias. El tiempo transcurrió y ambos fueron limando aquellas asperezas hasta el punto en que Kurama se mantenía del lado de Yomi, ya no por obligación sino por decisión propia, a pesar de que había elegido vivir su vida como humano. Parecía ser que el compañerismo que algún día sintió hacia el chico impulsivo y cabezota de su bando había vuelto. Si, era eso, pero también se dio cuenta de que, finalmente, comenzaba a corresponder los sentimientos que éste le había profesado desde hacía tantos siglos atrás y que nunca se molestó en ocultar, incluso ahora que era un híbrido humano/youkai. Sin duda alguna, aquel chico que solía competir con todos para ganarse el puesto de segundo al mando sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos había madurado y se había convertido en un youkai poderoso, dispuesto a lograr sus objetivos sin reparar en las adversidades que se presentaran. Probablemente fue esa madurez la que terminó por cautivar al youko milenario.

**oooOOOooo**

Kuronue parecía estar un poco mejor. Al parecer el youki de su antiguo compañero y rival le había caído bien ó, por lo menos, ya no parecía como si cualquier simple cosa fuese a matarlo.

–Llévenlo afuera con cuidado– ordenó el líder, sus hombres acataron la orden de inmediato, moviendo aquel cuerpo aún inconsciente con sumo cuidado, acomodándolo sobre una camilla simple con la que lo llevarían hasta el vehículo de Koji pues era el que tenía el espacio necesario para transportarla. Mientras Kuronue era sacado de ahí, la vista de Kurama recorrió la celda, mirando minuciosamente todos los detalles que la planta luminosa le permitía ver. El calor ahí era un tanto sofocante y no había nada en ella, sólo una especie de banca de piedra misma que casi podría apostar había funcionado como cama para Kuronue durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado ahí. Pudo ver que Yomi tenía el rostro dirigido hacia él. Seguramente podía notar el montón de cosas que pasaban por la mente del pelirrojo. Fue en ése momento en que su atención se volvió otra vez hacia las heridas en el cuerpo del otro y, sin decir algo, fue hasta él y comenzó a curar todas y cada una de las cortaduras, siempre tratando de evitar pensar en lo de Kuronue sin poder conseguirlo. Finalmente el más alto habló de nuevo –Es increíble, ¿no te parece? –

–Si. Jamás…jamás creí que seguiría vivo…–

–Siempre fue un terco, tal como tú y como yo. No me sorprende que se aferrara tanto a la vida–

–Es cierto. ¿Realmente…esto era una especie de prisión? –conocía la respuesta pero una parte de su ser deseaba escucharla, esperando oír algo distinto.

–Si, hace un par de siglos esto era una especie de "mercado de esclavos". Tú sabes que no apoyo cierto tipo de "esclavitud" –dijo, haciendo referencia al youkai que Kurama contrató para asesinar a Yomi en el pasado y que él mismo había mantenido como esclavo. Sería hipócrita de su parte el decir otra cosa, además, Kurama recordaba perfectamente aquello que algún día Yomi le había dicho, cuando quería unirse a su grupo. "_Huí de mis amos. Solía ser un esclavo. No me dejaron más opción que asesinarlos…_". Nunca le pidió detalles sobre ello. La mirada llena de odio cuando pronunció ésas palabras mostraba que aquello era algo que deseaba dejar atrás –Es por eso que en cuanto supimos de lo que pasaba aquí di la orden de que clausuraran éste lugar y que encerraran a todos los responsables. El lugar permaneció resguardado durante muchas décadas para evitar que alguien lo usara con el mismo fin. Poco a poco fue quedándose en el olvido, además de que la vegetación de la zona comenzó a cubrirla. Para ése momento bastaba con revisar éste lugar sólo un par de veces al mes. Ése trabajo quedó en manos de Shinonome, uno de los subordinados de aquel tiempo, pero se convirtió en un incompetente y ésta zona se quedó demasiado tiempo sin supervisión; fue aproximadamente lo de un año o poco más. Nosotros supimos de esto hasta hace apenas unos pocos días, cuando comenzó a sentirse demasiada actividad y una energía anormal. Por lo que dijeron mis hombres, solía ser usado como una especie de prisión por sus últimos inquilinos aunque no tenemos la menor idea de quiénes están detrás de esto– el pelirrojo colocó el último parche medicinal sobre la herida restante. Dio un pequeño suspiro mientras su mirada revisaba una vez más aquella habitación. Profundos ojos esmeraldas luchando por contener las lágrimas que le amenazaron cuando vislumbró las condiciones tan deplorables que habían y la gran cantidad de manchas de sangre por todo el lugar. No había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de la sangre de Kuronue. Inmediatamente su mente se nubló al imaginar todo lo que el youkai debió haber sufrido ahí mismo. Su respiración se congeló ante el shock una vez más. Un fuerte brazo rodeó sus hombros, jalándolo gentilmente hacia el dueño del mismo. El kitsune sólo pudo refugiarse en el pecho del Yomi. Finos dedos aferrándose a las ropas de éste mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir, impregnándose en aquellas prendas.

–Me pregunto….si aún nos recuerda…– dijo entre sollozos, tratando de normalizar un poco su respiración, aún con su rostro cerca del pecho de Yomi. Éste exhaló todo el aire que contuvo al oír aquella pregunta.

–Yo…creo que si. Si nos recordará…– pudo sentir un destello de alegría proveniente de Kurama justo en el momento en que sintió cómo parte de su propio ser se estrujaba por dentro. Le resultaba tremendamente difícil permanecer estoico ahora que el mismo youkai que años atrás le había quitado el lugar en la vida del youko volvía a aparecer. Sería ingenuo creer que no sentiría ni un gramo de nerviosismo ante lo que pudiera pasar de aquí en adelante. No tenía idea de lo que podría estar por venir.

_**Continuará…**_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Si, me tomó demasiado tiempo tenerlo listo y eso pero bueh, aquí está, por fin :D Pasemos a las notas:

1- No sé si de verdad eso aplique a los youkai. Honestamente, me lo inventé con la mera finalidad de que quedara con la historia así que…espero no haya problema xD

2- Espíritu de las palabras: Es el método/artefacto que usa Yomi para contactarse "directamente" con Kurama para pedirle que se reúna con él. También se le conoce sólo como "Esfera mensajera" (aunque esto es más en el manga, no recuerdo bien si se llama igual en el anime o si siquiera es el mismo tipo de objeto -hace tiempo de la última vez que vi el anime :c)

Creo que quedó un poco largo y tedioso éste capítulo pero pues…lo arreglé lo mejor que pude así que espero no haberles dormido con tanto "blablah~". No recuerdo exactamente cómo van los siguientes capítulos (como dije, ésta historia está en borrador, la terminé hace tiempo y comencé nuevas historias por lo que se me van detalles) pero, según recuerdo, ya son más fluidos que éste. Por lo menos en el que sigue hay un detallito que, por lo menos a mí, me encantó demasiado pero no diré más.

Como siempre, espero sus reviews pues siempre alimentan las ganas de los autores de seguir actualizando las historias. Después de todo, no se obtienen ganancias monetarias por ellas por lo que los reviews siempre serán bien recibidos. Saludos y… ¡hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. Dear, my angel

Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas/lo que sea para todos. Por el momento no tengo mucho qué decir así que...pasemos con la obligada sección de notas, créditos y demás cosas.

**Nota:** Bueno, no sé ustedes pero…yo sigo batallando al tratar de descifrar qué tipo de demonio es Kuronue. Su nombre, traducido literalmente, es algo como "Grulla negra" y se dice que es un demonio tipo Cuervo, no sé exactamente el por qué, aunque igual su nombre tiene poco o nada qué ver si tomamos en cuenta que uno de los kanji en el nombre de Kurama se traduce como "caballo" y pues…está de más decir que es un zorro demoníaco :P También me he fijado que, generalmente en el fandom en Inglés, a Kuronue se le considera un demonio Murciélago debido al aspecto de sus alas. No me suena tan descabellado si tomamos en cuenta que, tanto los zorros como los murciélagos son animales que tienen mayor actividad en las noches (momento del día más adecuado para llevar a cabo las actividades de un ladrón y "una que otra cosilla más", je). Sea como sea, trataré de adaptarme más a eso último y lo dejaré como murciélago, esperando que no haya mucho problema ni confusiones ó lo que sea. Igual pasa con Yomi a quien, por alguna razón, han decidido denominar como "tipo cabra" (háganme el "Cavor Fabrón" xD). Supongo que lo dicen por lo de sus cuernos pero...honestamente, no le veo parecido alguno con ése tipo de animal .-. Ésto lo pongo nada más por mencionarlo puesto que creo que es erróneo (y más si tomamos en cuenta los Mil y Un errores que tiene el manga/anime de YYH en la edición de EU además del montón de cosas que se sacan de la nada por allá) y por tanto no lo usaré en mis historias.

**Créditos en éste capítulo:** El título viene, en ésta ocasión, de una canción de mi esposa amada, **Megumi Ogata **(la hermosa seiyuu que da voz a Kurama en la versión original de YYH, por si no sabían :P). La canción, como podrán notar, es la de "**Dear, my angel**". No puedo evitar derretirme al recordar cuando fui a verla en vivo y a todo color *-* Pero bueno, no es ni la hora ni el momento para dejar salir mi fanatismo por ella, jaja. Bien, en éste capítulo SI hice uso de parte de la letra y pues, ya saben, todo lo relacionado con la canción pertenece a Megu-sama, yo sólo me deleito y hago uso de su hermosa creación sin fines de lucro.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 4 – Dear, my angel**

Kurama se forzó a tranquilizarse rápidamente. Kuronue ya estaba un poco mejor gracias a que lo habían sanado provisionalmente pero aún necesitaba de cuidados un poco más especializados para sanar todas las heridas profundas y aliviar cualquier cuadro de deshidratación o desnutrición que pudiera tener. Tanto él como Yomi salieron de aquel lugar, Kurama ayudando un poco al otro a sostenerse, después de todo, estaba un poco debilitado al haber usado tanta cantidad de su youki. Una vez afuera, los ojos del youko se posaron sobre el cuerpo que estaba tendido aún sobre la camilla, a la sombra de los árboles. Ya estaba en el vehículo en el que le llevarían a la ciudad, listo para ser trasladado sin mayor problema. Kurama no podía dejar de sentirse raro, como si de pronto alguien fuese a decirle que todo era un sueño y nada más, un extraño sueño, pero no sucedió. Se trataba de algo real. Seguía impactado de que su antiguo amante, aquel que creyó muerto y al que tantas lágrimas le dedicó siguiera con vida, apresado por alguien en aquel horrible lugar durante todo ése tiempo. Sus ropas, aquellas tan características del youkai alado, ahora convertidas en harapos sucios de polvo, sangre y tierra, revelando parte de las heridas que cubrían a aquel maltratado cuerpo. El corazón del kitsune volvió a estrujarse. Yomi, quien había estado dando órdenes a sus hombres desde el momento en que habían llegado afuera, rodeó gentilmente con sus brazos al mitad humano, tratando de reconfortarlo. Kurama le dirigió una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera y el otro pudo percibirla.

–Bien, no hay más tiempo que perder. Vámonos de aquí– ordenó con voz firme el pelinegro mientras todos terminaban de abordar los vehículos.

**oooOOOooo**

Oscuridad. Oscuridad y nada más. Era lo único que le había rodeado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo pero ésta vez era una oscuridad más profunda. No podía visualizar siquiera los contornos de las cosas a su alrededor. Estaba aturdido y desorientado. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y cansado. Agotado, como si hubiese estado corriendo sin parar durante horas y horas. Su mente comenzó a volver en sí en el momento en que intentó mover sus brazos sin poder lograrlo. Realmente estaba agotado como nunca lo había estado antes. Escuchó una voz. Una dulce voz. Jamás la había oído antes. Estaba perdido en ella y en la melodía que entonaba suavemente, una melodía que conocía bien y la recordaba a la perfección. La misma melodía que alguna vez su youko le dedicó.

…_el número de heridas que portamos_

_Significan lo lejos que podemos volar_

_Lentamente, muy lejos._

_Dear, my angel, sigue brillando._

_Muéstrame siempre tu sonrisa._

_Nunca olvides que siempre estaré ahí para ti._

_Estaré cerca de ti…_

La voz cesó en cuanto logró abrir lentamente sus ojos, tratando de encontrar al dueño de la misma. Fue hasta ése momento en que se percató que estaba en una habitación amplia, amueblada de una forma un tanto sobria pero agradable y acogedora. También se dio cuenta que estaba descansando sobre una suave y fresca cama acolchonada. Aún sentía unas ganas terribles de dormir por unos….tres ó cuatro días seguidos hasta estar completamente descansado pero su curiosidad fue más grande que las ganas que tenía por reponer sus energías en aquel delicioso colchón por lo que optó por completar su objetivo actual. Agradeció a todos los dioses que la luz de su habitación estaba bastante atenuada. Habían pasado días, quizás hasta semanas, desde la última vez que había visto la luz y sus ojos apenas comenzaban a ajustarse de nuevo a ella. Una gentil mano se posó suavemente sobre su frente.

–Ya no tienes fiebre– dijo la dulce voz.

– ¿nh? – movió su vista, buscando de nuevo al dueño de ésa voz.

–Aquí arriba– añadió divertido al notar que el otro le buscaba. Los ojos azules de Kuronue obedecieron y se encontraron con un par de hermosos ojos verdes, enmarcados por rojo cabello que caía sobre la frente y los costados de aquel fino rostro.

– ¿¡Q-quién eres tú!? – trató de levantarse de golpe pero no pudo. Su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido y agotado por lo que no pudo siquiera forcejear para que aquel chico le dejara levantarse ahora que le había detenido para que no lo hiciera.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estás a salvo– le sonrió gentil. Había algo en ése chico que le resultaba vagamente familiar pero, con su situación actual y su poder temporalmente desaparecido, le era difícil decir de qué se trataba.

–Tiene razón– dijo una nueva voz, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando al dueño de ésta. La mirada del ojiazul se giró hacia allá –Te hemos sacado de aquel lugar en que estabas encerrado– añadió el visitante mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. –Qué bueno que ya te encuentras mejor–

–¡…! ¿¡Y-Yomi!? –una enorme sorpresa invadió todo el ser del murciélago quien de inmediato lo reconoció – ¿De…de verdad eres tú? –una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad se plasmó en su rostro. Yomi pudo notarlo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Así es, mi antiguo nakama…–

–Por todos los dioses…luces diferente a como te recordaba…–

–Puedo suponer el por qué…–rió un poco.

–Ah, bueno, si. Te recordaba con menos cuernos…y un solo par de orejas…– recordaba haber oído alguna vez sobre youkai que "obtenían" orejas cuando llegaban a quedarse ciegos pero, ¿sería que Yomi lo estaba? –Eh…de casualidad, ¿tú estás…eh…?–

– ¿Ciego? Si, lo estoy pero ésa es una larga historia que quizá después conocerás– Le resultaba curioso que, a pesar del tiempo, Kuro seguía sin tener demasiado tacto en algunas cuestiones.

–Ah, si. Claro…– hubo una pausa y un silencio un tanto incómodo mientras Yomi se acercaba para hacerle una revisión complementaria pues el kitsune ya le había chequeado minutos antes. Kuronue volvió a hablar cuando ya no pudo retener más tiempo aquella pregunta que le carcomía desde el instante en que reconoció a su viejo compañero– ¿Sabes…en dónde está Kurama? –

–Supuse que lo preguntarías en algún momento. Está justo ahí –señaló al chico de antes, el de la voz dulce, dueño del regazo sobre el que, apenas se daba cuenta, había estado recostado incluso desde antes de despertar. Parpadeó estúpidamente un par de veces antes de sentarse de un solo brinco, todo su cuerpo gritando de dolor, aunque no lo externó. Su curiosidad e impresión eran mayores. Se le quedó mirando unos instantes al pelirrojo que, justo ahora, le sonreía. Era hermoso, de eso no había duda, pero no se parecía en absoluto al zorro plateado que conoció. Su vista se posó de nuevo sobre Yomi –Hn…debe ser una broma. Es eso ó, además de ciego, estás sordo…– apoyó una de sus manos sobre su muslo menos herido. Yomi rió de nuevo.

–No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Siendo honestos, si desde el comienzo hubiese podido verlo y me hubieran dicho que son la misma persona, no lo creería pero, en efecto, él es Kurama, el mismo youko que conocimos. Conforme vayas recuperando tu youki no te quedará duda alguna sobre ello. Mientras tanto, ne, Kurama, ¿por qué no le muestras? –la mirada del youkai alado se dirigió una vez más hacia el pelirrojo, expectante de lo que éste estaba por mostrarle. El chico dio un leve suspiro. Con el poco youki que tenía hasta ése momento, Kuronue sólo pudo sentir un brevísimo destello de energía. De pronto, la roja cabellera del chico se tornó plateada y alisada, incluso parecía haber ganado algunos centímetros de estatura. Un par de preciosos ojos dorados le miraron. Aún después de todos los años de tortura por los que había pasado, ¿cómo podría olvidar ésos ojos que tanto amó?

–¿K-Kurama…?– conmoción y una abrumadora felicidad se apoderaron del murciélago –¡Kurama! – y sin decir más, se lanzó hacia el zorro, abrazándole tan fuerte como las pocas fuerzas que tenía se lo permitían, el dolor que sentía no era impedimento alguno para hacerlo. Todo fue tan rápido pero Kurama podía jurar haber visto una lágrima en los orbes azules. Una mezcla de dolor, enojo y celos se hizo presente dentro de Yomi pero éste no dijo ni hizo nada que lo delatara. No quería entrometerse ni causar problema alguno. El kitsune le miró, inseguro de lo que debía hacer. El antiguo rey asintió levemente con la cabeza y Kurama supo que no habría problema por lo que correspondió de igual forma al abrazo del ojiazul. Siempre creyó que jamás volvería a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo otra vez. Dio gracias a Inari el haber estado equivocado durante todo el tiempo que dieron a Kuronue por muerto.

_**Continuará…**_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Bueno pues, eso ha sido todo por ésta ocasión. Sorprendentemente, fue un capítulo corto (énfasis en "sorprendente" y "corto" pues siempre me salen unos archivos que bien podrían pasar por testamentos de lo enormes que quedan xD). Prometo continuar con ésta historia lo más pronto posible. No recuerdo si lo mencioné antes pero tengo ya demasiadas historias en fila para ser pasadas y subidas y no me gusta empezar nuevos proyectos sin antes haber terminado alguno, además de que muchas de ellas son historias "cortas" que funcionan como Historias Extra de ésta, de "3rd Planet", ya sea que se ubiquen antes o después de ella y pues….si las subo les arruinaría el final, jaja, cosa que no haré, obviamente :P Como "nota extra" en éste capítulo, agregaré que desde el momento en que comencé a crear éste fic y que llegué a la idea de un encuentro entre Kuronue y Kurama, siempre creí que ésa canción de "Dear, my angel" sería un lindo detalle para agregar tanto por la canción en sí (melodía y letra) como por el hecho de que sea Megu-sama, la voz original de Kurama en su forma humana, quien la canta. Además de que siempre me gustó imaginar a Kurama en su forma de youko cantándola suavemente para Kuro en los viejos tiempos~ :3

En otros temas, debo decir que me resulta un tanto curioso y bastante….uh, tierno(?) el hecho de que Yomi no diera tanta importancia a la pérdida de sus ojos cuando supo que Kurama es quien siempre estuvo detrás de todo. Es decir, Yomi fue extremadamente cruel con el youkai que lo dejó ciego al grado de dejarlo pudriéndose en vida después de haberlo torturado por años y matarlo de forma por demás humillante (justo cuando éste rogaba porque lo mataran) mientras que a Kurama, bien…no le hizo nada más allá que "sugerir" un posible accidente en la luna de miel de su madre y su padrastro en caso de resistirse. Si éso, viniendo de un youkai cruel como puede llegar a ser Yomi si se lo propone, no dice que hay algo "oculto" ahí, de su parte hacia Kurama, por lo menos...entonces ¡nada lo hará! xD Yo sé que éste punto de la serie estaba en el capítulo anterior pero justo ayer en alguna página me recordaron algo de esto y pues…es difícil pasarlo por alto, jeh.

Ahhh, tengo muchas ganas de rolear Yaoi de YYH pero no encuentro el lugar ni/ó el momento de hacerlo :c Si alguien sabe de algún foro ó página-grupo de facebook disponible para ello, compártanlo, por favor. Mi perversito(?) ser se los agradecerá de por vida :D

Mientras tanto, me pondré a trabajar en los próximos capítulos. Siéntanse libres de hacerme saber si en algún momento llega a haber algún fallo en la historia, error, huecos o lo que sea en la misma, porque como que siento que se me van algunas cosas a veces D: ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Strenght to endure

Hey-hey~ Buenas, gente. Es momento del siguiente capítulo de ésta historia que, poco a poco, va agarrando forma…o al menos eso es lo que me gusta creer, jaja. Recién terminé de leer el libro de Pet Sematary, obra que conocí gracias a los Ramones :D Ya había visto la película y me faltaba leer el libro. Está bueno pero…al menos para alguien como yo (que no aguanta el hetero ni en pintura a menos que sea alguna de las contadísimas excepciones…), da cosa leer tanta escena "bonita" entre el protagonista y su esposa *suspiro de cansancio*. Lo bueno es que, siendo un libro de terror (y sabiendo de antemano lo que pasará) todo aquello acabará y sufrirán mucho *risa malévola*. Bien, ya, demasiado blablah, pasemos a lo importante.

**Créditos del capítulo:** La canción que da título a éste capítulo y que, por tanto, lleva el mismo nombre, es propiedad de los **Ramones**, los padres del punk (aunque muchos digan que los Sex Pistols crearon el género, igual no discutiré eso aquí xD). Dejo el "link" del video. Ya saben, van al youtube y peguen esto **watch?v=sTVmK1SOAGU** después del (punto)com. Es el único video que encontré con la traducción de la canción, por si les da curiosidad leerla y escucharla. Es curioso que….la segunda mitad del capítulo se ajusta bastante bien a casi el 80% de la canción, cosa que salió sin haberlo planeado xD Debo mencionar 2 cosas: Una, que me costó mucho trabajo encontrarle título a éste capítulo y, Dos: que me encanta ésta canción por muchas razones (el título, la letra, la música, el hecho de que es una de las "pocas" que canta C.J. Ramone pero fue escrita por Dee Dee y etc…).

Oh…y ya va a ser otro aniversario luctuoso de mi Johnny Ramone… :'( En fin…pasemos a la historia antes de que me dé algo D:

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 5 –Strenght to endure**

Finalmente Kuronue dormía de nuevo. En ése lapso de tiempo que estuvo despierto había pasado por fuertes emociones, más fuertes que lo que su cuerpo y mente podrían soportar en su condición, quizá, pero todo se había presentado de aquella manera y, al parecer, era lo mejor. Habría qué reconocerle que resistió bastante bien (y porque él mismo lo había pedido) hasta terminar de escuchar la historia completa de cómo era que Kurama había terminado "encerrado" en un cuerpo humano. Cayó rendido poco después del obligado "Jamás creí que alguna vez te vería entre humanos", esto debido a la personalidad del kitsune en aquellos tiempos y de muchos de los youkai en general.

–Te dije que nos recordaría…– habló por fin Yomi con un tono lo suficiente quedo para ser escuchado por Kurama pero sin perturbar el sueño del youkai alado.

–Una parte de mí tenía sus dudas pero…veo que tenías razón. ¿Crees que mejore pronto? – la voz del peliplata en el mismo volumen que la del otro.

–Los doctores de ésta ciudad, particularmente, los que trabajan para mí, son muy buenos. Las heridas que tiene Kuronue son de consideración pero nada realmente grave, por lo que ellos mismos me han dicho. En sí, lo que lo estaba matando era la falta de youki. Tú sabes que el youki se va regenerando sólo, el problema es que los sellos que tenían preso a Kuronue no le permitían que ésa energía se regenerara lo que le causó que las heridas se mantuvieran abiertas por más tiempo de lo debido y, bueno, que estuviera al borde de la muerte. Quizá le tome tiempo volver a su 100% pero es seguro que estará bien mientras lo mantengamos con los cuidados necesarios por ahora. –

–Me alegra saberlo…– murmuró el zorro mientras volvía a su forma humana. Un enorme aire de confusión llenaba el lugar y sabían que sólo estaba por empeorar en cuanto Kuronue estuviese mejor.

–Creo que es hora de irnos y dejarlo descansar– dijo el antiguo rey mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Kurama le siguió justo después de pronunciar un "Si" y ambos salieron, dejando al otro demonio en manos de los médicos del castillo que siempre lo vigilaban.

**oooOOOooo**

Habían pasado ya unas dos horas desde el momento en que había entrado al cuarto donde estaba Kuro, cuando lo "vio" despierto. Algo en su mente estaba intranquilo y sabía exactamente de qué se trataba: Casi podía apostar que su lugar al lado del zorro estaba corriendo cierto peligro. Desde que Kurama había decidido que quería a Kuronue como su pareja, en los tiempos del bando, se hizo a la idea de que el murciélago siempre tendría un lugar especial en la vida del otro razón por la que terminó resignándose a ser solamente el reemplazo carnal de Kuronue. No era algo que le hiciera "plenamente feliz", no era exactamente lo que deseaba, pero era mejor que ser ignorado y, por tanto, estar lejos del youko. Todas sus sospechas se confirmaron aquel día en que el youkai alado "murió". Una parte de Kurama pareció morir junto con él aquel mismo día. En aquel tiempo quiso imaginar que sería algo temporal, pensando que tal vez se debía a que, por lo que había llegado a saber, aquella había sido la primera vez que Kurama se había entregado plenamente a alguien, pero el tiempo le mostró todo lo contrario, por lo menos durante el tiempo restante que permaneció cerca de él, antes de su salida del grupo de ladrones. Durante todo aquel periodo trató de mantener su mente centrada únicamente en su objetivo de convertirse algún día en un youkai muy poderoso, tan poderoso que pudiera llegar a ser rey del Makai pero, de alguna manera, sus pensamientos siempre volvían al youko plateado, haciéndole preguntarse por él. "¿En dónde estará ahora? ¿Qué será de él? ¿Se acordará siquiera de mí?" eran usualmente las preguntas que pasaban por su mente, recordando todas las lunas que compartió con él. Pasó demasiados años sin saber absolutamente nada de él desde el momento en que, por decisión propia, se aisló del resto del mundo para así poder entrenar por su cuenta y desarrollar sus sentidos restantes, siempre tratando de enfocarse sólo en sus objetivos. Más de una vez pensó en ir en busca del kitsune y mostrarle que, a pesar de su ceguera, era un youkai mucho más hábil y fuerte que antes y que jamás había sido su intención abandonar el bando (pues una de las cosas que le mortificaban era pensar que Kurama tal vez lo creyera un cobarde por "haberse ido sin más", aún desconociendo la triste realidad detrás de su salida) pero sabía que, de hacerlo, su objetivo original, el de llegar a convertirse en gobernante del Makai, se perdería. Se hizo una promesa: Buscaría al youko en cuanto consiguiera su objetivo, así tendría una razón aún más grande para esforzarse y lograrlo mucho antes. Un par de siglos pasaron y, finalmente, ya poseía su propio territorio; era tan sólo una pequeña y modesta aldea, pero era completamente suya, creada por él mismo. Para éste momento ya tenía un poco más de estabilidad, después de tantos años de entrenamiento, peleas y días de hambruna y carencias. No se apresuró como al principio pensó que lo haría y comenzó a fortalecer su pequeño reino antes de dar el siguiente paso. Para cuando la aldea ya había crecido un poco más y se encontraba en mejores condiciones para resistir cualquier ataque del que pudiera llegar a ser presa fue que decidió que, además de no detenerse en ésos aspectos, sólo faltaba encontrar al zorro, imaginando lo grandioso que sería poder engrandecer aquella, ahora, ciudad juntos. Buscó por cielo, mar y tierra, enviando de encubiertos a algunos de sus hombres a los otros reinos a buscar pistas que le ayudaran a dar con su paradero pero no encontró nada. Era como si Kurama hubiese sido devorado por la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno de su previa existencia siquiera. Fue una enorme desilusión pero eso no le impidió continuar con su objetivo de seguir expandiendo su territorio, manteniéndose siempre al tanto sobre cualquier noticia que pudiese surgir acerca de su amado.

Años más tarde fue que logró encontrar algo de información sobre Kurama. Al parecer había abandonado el bando hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás, dedicándose a trabajar por su cuenta, atacando ciertas zonas de los otros reinos. Su corazón palpitó con emoción pero el destino parecía no tener entre sus planes el que volvieran a encontrarse, al menos no durante ése tiempo pues, ya con la búsqueda iniciada en una de las zonas donde recientemente se le había visto al youko, una devastadora noticia llegó hasta sus oídos: Un cazador, de las Fuerzas Especiales del Reikai al parecer, había asesinado al youko plateado, ó eso se rumoreaba, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Kurama jamás apareció. Se negaba a creer aquello. Su antiguo líder jamás podría ser derrotado por un cazador ó eso era lo que él quería creer. Parte de su vida perdió sentido pero eso, de nueva cuenta, no le impidió seguir adelante en lo que ya llevaba hecho hasta ahora.

Pasaron, aproximadamente, unos diez años en los que creyó muerto a su amado. Inconscientemente, se había hecho a la idea de haberlo perdido para siempre, aún cuando parte de su ser mantenía cierta esperanza de volver a tenerle en frente suyo algún día ó, por lo menos, de encontrar el lugar donde fuese que hubieran enterrado su cuerpo, si es que alguna vez apareció y, así terminar con aquella vaga incertidumbre que siempre le albergaba. Un buen día fue que llegó algo de información nueva. Se trataba de una supuesta "reencarnación" del legendario ladrón, algo que tomó a Yomi por sorpresa aunque perdió el interés en ello cuando supo que se trataba solamente de un niño del mundo humano, factor que descartaba casi por completo que se tratara del mismo kitsune que conoció. En aquel momento pensó que sería una equivocación y lo dejó por la paz pero, unos años más tarde, su atención volvió a ser atraída hacia aquel humano quien, para ése momento, ya tenía unos dieciséis ó diecisiete años. ¿La razón? Era simple, el nombre de Kurama era mencionado en el Makai de nueva cuenta gracias a aquel chico y a su participación en el famoso torneo de artes marciales, el Ankoku Bujutsukai. El resto de la historia entre ellos ya la conocimos.

–Siglos de búsqueda…– en su mente se repetían las imágenes de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder llegar hasta el youko –Y, así de pronto, un día te apareces tú, Kuronue…– murmuró para sí mismo. Estaba totalmente sólo en una de las amplias salas del castillo y justo estaba tomando un breve receso de los deberes que tenía para aquel día. Trató de concentrarse solamente en la razón del por qué había salvado a Kuronue dejando de lado, por ahora, todo lo que podría perder por ello. –Kurama– una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Salvar a un viejo "enemigo". Por nadie más haría algo así…– suspiró profundamente. Era capaz de poner en juego su propia felicidad, la que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le había costado conseguir, con tal de que su kitsune fuese feliz. Algo que le sorprendió de sí mismo; sin duda, una característica que era producto de la madurez que había adquirido al cabo de los años y que sólo se había fortalecido cuando Shura nació, una madurez combinada con aquel fuerte sentimiento que jamás imaginó que podría sentir por alguien más. –Sé cuánto lo amaste. Seguramente lo sigues amando con la misma intensidad…– "_…y no quiero ser yo quien se interponga entre ustedes…_" éstas últimas palabras se quedaron en simples pensamientos. Desde siempre supo que Kurama jamás se olvidaría de Kuronue, aún cuando el mitad humano confesara sus "nuevos" sentimientos hacia Yomi y que ambos decidieran ser formalmente amantes tan sólo un tiempo atrás. Aún consciente de aquello, Yomi quiso seguir adelante con esto porque, aún si Kurama jamás llegase a amarle de la misma manera en la que amó a Kuronue y que tantos celos iracundos le habían ocasionado en el pasado, él lo amaba locamente y no dejaría que una oportunidad como ésa se le escapara, mucho menos ahora que había pasado siglos soñando en lo que sería ser correspondido por el zorro. "_Y se suponía que estabas muerto…_" pensó vagamente. Dio un profundo suspiro y trató de ocupar su mente en alguna otra cosa. A final de cuentas, la última palabra la tendría el pelirrojo y no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto pues, a diferencia de antes, ésta vez, si el youko deseaba alejarse de él, no haría nada para retenerlo a la fuerza.

**oooOOOooo**

Ya era de mañana; parecía temprano. Ya no se sentía tan cansado como antes y su cuerpo le dolía mucho menos. ¡Vaya que ésas medicinas eran buenas! "_A pesar de su asqueroso sabor_" pensaba Kuronue con cierta mueca de asco al recordar el sabor de aquello que le habían dado, incluido ahí el ardor y escozor que le provocaban las que iban por vía cutánea. Se estiró cuidadosamente aún acostado sobre aquel delicioso colchón. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez que durmió en una cama de verdad y no sobre el vil piso de piedra ó un suelo mohoso? No quiso reparar en ése detalle por ahora, dejando a su mente vagar entre todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, antes de caer rendido por el cansancio. Jamás imaginó que volvería a ver a sus viejos compañeros, especialmente a Kurama. Recordaba claramente aquel día en que, por azares del destino, la noticia llegó hasta sus oídos, a voces de algunos otros de los youkai que, como él, estaban cautivos: Parecía ser que el zorro legendario había muerto. ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa horrible mezcla de sentimientos que tuvo cuando se enteró? Una profunda tristeza, ira, un extraño sentimiento de completa soledad (como si realmente no estuviese sólo ya) e incertidumbre, enojo, negación, impotencia y frustración. Su mente lo molestaba cada que tenía la oportunidad con pensamientos crueles. "_Si no hubieras sido tan cabezota como para volver por tu pendiente quizá Kurama no estaría muerto ahora…_", aunque estaba bien consciente de que no había hecho mal en volver por su pendiente, no del todo. Era una posesión sin valor monetario pero, para Kuronue era valiosísimo. Había sido parte del primer botín que obtuvo ya como compañero del youko, y no sólo eso, pues con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que aquel pendiente servía como canalizador de youki. Desde que descubrió aquello le fue muy útil; por aquel entonces, era un youkai tremendamente débil. Cuando ya poseía mayores niveles de energía, comenzó a usarlo como una especie de "contenedor", de forma que ahora podía almacenar un cierto extra de su energía en él y utilizarlo durante alguna pelea o robo, en caso de que su cuerpo se quedase peligrosamente sin youki. Ese era uno de los secretos del pelinegro que sólo él y Kurama conocían, razón misma por la que sus captores jamás se molestaron en despojarle de "una cosa tan vieja e inútil", como ellos solían llamarle. Sin ése pendiente ya habría muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo, como cuando, sin precaución ó cuidado alguno, sellaron sus poderes poco después de que le capturaron, para que no pudiera huir ni poner algún tipo de resistencia, los encargados eran unos estúpidos que por poco le mataron al hacer aquello; eso sin mencionar todas las brutales golpizas de las que fue objeto por parte de su amo en muchas ocasiones. "_Por lo menos logré mi meta mucho antes de lo planeado…_" rió por lo bajo y con un poco de esfuerzo ante éste pensamiento, aún le dolían bastante las costillas. Desde el día en que le separaron de Kurama, su meta siempre había sido volver a encontrarse con él.

Los sujetos de la fortaleza que asaltó junto con Kurama aquel fatídico día lo capturaron usando afiladas lanzas de bambú. Está de más mencionar lo perplejos que quedaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que su presa seguía viva. Se lo llevaron y lo mantuvieron cautivo, aprovechándose de que se encontraba realmente débil. A manera de venganza y, a la vez, compensación por el robo cometido, el amo de aquella fortaleza lo vendió como esclavo a un youkai muy poderoso que se dedicaba a comprar esclavos. Aquel despreciable sujeto los utilizaba para que robaran para él, algo que Kuronue llegó a hacer en muchas ocasiones, la mayoría de ellas porque, de no hacerlo, tendría una muerte inminente. No podría soportar demasiado castigo o hambrunas, o por lo menos no ahora que aún estaba debilitado por el ataque de las lanzas de bambú. Incluso ahora se preguntaba cómo era que había logrado sobreponerse a los castigos a los que era sometido cada vez que osaba desobedecer a su amo, bastante tiempo después, cuando su cuerpo estaba en mejores condiciones. Generalmente eran rondas en las que pasaba días en que lo dejaban sin comer, usualmente con lo mínimo de agua para que no tuviera que pasar por rehidrataciones al término de su "condena", todo eso acompañado de las inevitables sesiones de golpes y torturas para enseñarle al pequeño rebelde a someterse la disposición de su "dueño". Era realmente denigrante haber pasado de ser el segundo al mando de Youko Kurama a ser un simple esclavo que debió obedecer contra su voluntad para no ser muerto como a un bicho cualquiera en sus primeros días de preso. Su orgullo, tal como en el caso de Yomi su, ahora, ex-compañero, era enorme, lo suficiente como para permitirse ser rebajado de tal forma, incluso prefería morir, pero había algo más grande que su orgullo y eso era lo que sentía por el zorro, siendo ésta la razón principal por la que optó por mantenerse con vida sin importar qué. Quería verlo de nuevo pero sabía que era casi imposible, seguramente Kurama lo daba por muerto y el tener sus poderes sellados no ayudaba mucho que digamos, pues eso imposibilitaba que alguien pudiese sentir su energía y saber que estaba vivo. Podía intentar huir pero eso no le devolvería sus poderes y, andar por ciertas zonas del Makai en esas condiciones no era precisamente una idea perfecta, podría convertirse en la presa de algún youkai hambriento de sangre con el que pudiera toparse en su huída y durante todo el tiempo que le tomase deshacerse de aquel sello, hechizo o lo que fuera que le hubieran puesto encima.

"_Fue Yomi quien se encargó de quitarte aquellos sellos de ki que tenía la habitación donde te encontraron al igual que los sellos que tenías puestos…_" escuchaba en pensamientos lo que el mitad humano le había explicado brevemente sobre su rescate. Honestamente, jamás pensó que alguien, además del creador de aquellos conjuros, fuese capaz de romperlos, mucho menos le habría cruzado por la mente la idea de que sería su antiguo compañero (y rival) quien lo haría….y le salvaría. –Vaya que te debo una bien grande, Yomi…– murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Su mente ahora le mostraba pensamientos más alegres: Ya era libre, tenía sus poderes de vuelta, estaba vivo y en plena recuperación pero, sobretodo, había encontrado a su youko…más bien, Yomi y Kurama le habían encontrado a él. –Y pensar que estuve por darme por vencido…–continuó, usando el mismo tono de antes. Estaba recordando cómo habían sido los últimos años al lado de su "amo". Hubo un momento, años atrás, en que Kuronue había decidió mandar a aquel despreciable tipo al diablo, pensando en que ya no podía soportar hacer una sola cosa más por él. Quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta obtenía "doble ganancia" si es que su amo se hastiaba de él y de ésa actitud y lo echaba a la calle, de esa forma podría buscar alguna manera de tener sus poderes de regreso o lo que fuese. El encierro lo tenía asqueado y harto, factores que hacían lucir a aquella disparatada idea de "lo cansaré y me dejará en paz" como algo factible, aunque estaba bien consciente de que las probabilidades de que aquello funcionara tal como quería era casi nulas. Supuso que no había nada qué perder si lo intentaba, después de todo, la seguridad de aquella prisión en que estaba había sido redoblada y escapar, por ahora, era prácticamente imposible. Si Kuronue pudiese volver en el tiempo hasta ése momento en que llegó a suponer que todo iría bien seguramente iría y se patearía a sí mismo por haber cometido tal estupidez pues, al intentar semejante cosa, lo único que obtuvo a cambio fueron peores encierros, lejos de cualquier fuente de luz, casi en oscuridad total. Siendo un youkai más nocturno, eso no era realmente un problema, excepto por el hecho de que se trataba de encierros en lugares muy pequeños y horribles, en los que con apenas un par de míseros pasos llegabas al fondo, un espacio tan reducido en donde la idea de siquiera estirar sus alas sería casi una ridiculez; todo esto aderezado con golpizas mucho más fuertes que sus predecesoras cada vez que a su amo se le antojaba desquitar su furia con él, simplemente para hacerle arrepentirse de sus actitudes, algo que jamás ocurrió, pensaba orgulloso Kuronue, aún después de tanta tortura y feliz de haber sobrevivido a ella aunque, para su buena suerte…o lo que quedaba de ella, ése tipo de castigos no duraron demasiado. El lugar anterior en donde habitaban, antes de haber llegado a Gandara, era muy amplio y a Kuro le había tocado ocupar una de las últimas celdas al fondo por lo que, en cuanto su "estimado amo" se hizo de algunos esclavos más, algunos de ellos tan tercos y testarudos como el mismo youkai alado, pronto se olvidó de éste, dejándole ahora como única compañía a la oscuridad, su pendiente y la creciente hambre que sentía. Había olvidado cuándo había sido la última vez que había siquiera visto un poco de comida en frente suyo. De todas formas, no era algo que le terminara de molestar, la comida era horrible y asquerosa, tal como ése lugar y todo lo relacionado con él.

"_¡Maldición! No debí dejar escapar tanto youki…_" llegó a pensar mientras estaba en medio de la oscuridad en aquellos tiempos de esclavitud, rememorando el día en que se separó del youko, pero sabía que no había sido su culpa que se liberara tanta energía, después de todo, no cualquiera podía lograr controlar cosas como ésa mientras su cuerpo era perforado en varias ocasiones con afiladas lanzas, amenazando con matarle en sólo unos pocos instantes. De cualquier manera, no podía quejarse pues la mayor parte de ésa energía liberada fue la que le mantuvo con vida lo suficiente como para sobrevivir a un ataque de tal magnitud; fuese como fuese, aquello no le quitaba de encima el malestar que tenía ante la "pérdida", pues requería de mucha energía de reserva si en verdad pensaba escapar de ahí en algún momento, especialmente con el problema de los sellos, algo que le restringía enormemente la capacidad para "rellenar" el pendiente, razón por la que le tomaría mucho más tiempo del esperado para lograr su cometido. "_Sólo un año ó dos más y quizá pueda largarme de éste maldito lugar…_". Para éste momento Kuronue ya había escuchado las malas nuevas sobre Kurama, empeñado en no creerlo, haciéndose a la idea de escapar y buscarlo hasta encontrarlo ó, por lo menos, encontrar su tumba y así salir de aquella incertidumbre.

Pasó casi año y medio…

Y el destino pareció reírse en su cara. Teniendo todo casi listo para huir y arriesgarse con la energía que había conseguido juntar hasta ése momento y con un plan, potencialmente bueno, ya listo para un escape bastante apresurado, se vio obligado a abandonar su idea original pues, al parecer, un escuadrón de Raizen, gobernante del territorio en que se encontraba aquella prisión, había descubierto el lugar. Allí también estaba prohibido éste tipo de actividades por lo que su amo tuvo la necesidad de huir, llevando consigo a gran parte de sus esclavos, entre ellos, a Kuronue. El traslado de un lugar a otro fue insufrible pero, al cabo de unos días, terminaron ocultándose en una parte muy alejada de Gandara, en lo que bien podría servir como algún tipo de calabozo para sus "posesiones".

Y las golpizas esporádicas volvieron ahora que su amo se había acordado de su existencia.

Fue todo un año de dolor y sufrimiento en el que consideró seriamente darse por vencido, pero su orgullo y una corazonada no se lo permitieron. Por alguna razón, sentía que debía aguantar sólo un poco más, que algo estaba por ocurrir, pero que debía ser paciente y resistir sólo un poco más si quería llegar vivo a ello. Se desplomó con un golpe seco en el piso, después de una sesión particularmente fuerte de tortura. Antes de quedar inconsciente, el único pensamiento en su mente era que seguramente aquella corazonada que sintió no era más que otra loca idea, tal como la que le había metido en ésta dolorosa etapa en la cual jamás pensó en ceder (oh, gracias orgullo por eso) y seguir siendo el mismo ser miserable de ahora pero traicionándose a sí mismo. Una vez más, el youki almacenado fluyó, tal como lo hacía "automáticamente" cuando Kuronue estaba al borde de la muerte, manteniéndolo vivo, inconsciente ya, pero vivo al fin y al cabo, tirado en el piso de su celda. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba demasiado maltrecho pero se sentía a salvo.

"_Kurama…._" Murmuró su mente, casi como un susurro, mientras escuchaba la dulce voz y aquella canción que le escuchó en más de una ocasión al youko, inundando su mente con fugaces recuerdos de felices tiempos pasados.

_**Continuará…**_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Un capítulo algo largo que, sin querer queriendo, termina por compensar lo enano del anterior, jaja.

Ahhh, vuelvo a tener ésa sensación de que algún cabo me quedó suelto en alguna parte de la historia. Hace mucho que no escribía un fic "tan largo" y como que perdí la práctica. Eso, y que mis sorprendentes habilidades de concentración no ayudan mucho que digamos (¡son nulaaaaaas! ¡Agghh!). Ni hablar, ya recibiré las quejas con gusto xD

Ésta vez (creo yo) me tomó menos tiempo en actualizar, algo que ya es ganancia :D Ahh, creo que cada día me encariño más y más con Kuronue~. Espero no arruinarlo con mis intentos de rol. Si, abrí una cuenta de fb de Kuronue por si se lo preguntan y, extrañamente, mi cuenta plz de él en devart también rolea…aunque ésta fue gracias a un Kurama. Originalmente la abrí porque quería puntos gratis y porque Kuro no tenía un plz allá u_u

Me extiendo de nuevo, agh *se auto-zapea*. ¡Nos leemos prontirijillo! ¡Y gracias por sus reviews!


	6. Love will tear us apart

Me he demorado un poco en empezar con éste capítulo gracias a que, sin querer queriendo, me metí ya en, por lo menos, 2 roles (siendo el de FeisBuc el que más tiempo me está consumiendo). Incluso uno de ellos es a través de deviantart…lo cual es extraño si tomamos en cuenta que lo hago desde una cuenta "plz" que abrí sólo porque no había una de Kuronue y porque quería puntos gratis xD Así que…..agradézcanle a él la demora de ésta vez –le pica las costillas a Kuro y éste le fulmina con la mirada–. Aunque…bueno, también es en parte porque no he andado muy bien que digamos, emocionalmente hablando –suspiro–.

Creo que ésta vez no tengo mucho qué decir así que pasemos a los créditos y luego al fic.

**Créditos del capítulo:** El título de ésta ocasión ha sido tomado de la canción del mismo nombre de un grupo bastante bueno llamado **Joy Division**. Me cuesta trabajo escuchar ésa canción sin pensar en American Dad xD A pesar de eso, es una canción grandiosa.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 6 – Love will tear us apart**

No sólo Yomi y Kuronue estaban confundidos y afectados con toda ésta situación. Kurama estaba en una especie de shock parecido al de ellos o quizá hasta mayor. Ya había pasado por algo parecido con aquella odiosa experiencia que tanto le había dañado y que le había dejado una profunda marca en su ser, aquella horrible vez que el subordinado de Yakumo había jugado con su mente, con sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos, retorciéndolos de una forma en que se sintió culpable por la muerte del ser al que tanto amó, al que tantas veces juró proteger. Aún si al final no fue nada más que una cruel ilusión, fue una experiencia que logró reabrir una herida que el kitsune creyó sanada muchos años atrás. Justo ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que el youkai que habían rescatado era el verdadero Kuronue, de eso no quedaba duda alguna y era justamente ése hecho el que le tenía en tremendo predicamento.

Tras la muerte de Kuronue, Kurama trató de mantenerse alejado de cualquier relación que pudiese ocasionarle algún día un dolor tan inmenso como el que sintió al ver morir al pelinegro, incapaz de hacer algo para salvarlo. Kurama siempre fue un youkai solitario. Hasta donde su memoria le permitía recordar de su infancia, siempre había estado sólo. Sus padres lo habían dejado a su suerte desde pequeño, a pesar de ser uno de los poquísimos youkos plateados. Años más tarde supo que habían tenido que abandonarlo para poder salvarlo de ser capturado por cazadores de youkai "raros", mismos que habían estado acechando a sus padres pues tenían intenciones de quitarles al pequeño kitsune. Para el tiempo en que Kurama supo la verdad, sus padres probablemente ya estarían muertos por haberse resistido a cooperar, situación que, además de hacerle sentir culpable, le dejó una soledad más profunda al saber que, sin importar lo que hiciera o las distancias que recorriera, jamás volvería a ver a su única familia. Al haber sido abandonado tan pequeño, sus habilidades para manipular las plantas no se habían desarrollado aún. No tenía a alguien que le enseñara y el hambre que sentía se acrecentaba con cada día que pasaba, algo que lo orilló a comenzar su carrera como ladrón. En aquellos días robaba comida por necesidad; desde luego que robarla era mucho más sencillo y menos arriesgado que tratar de cazar siendo apenas un pequeñuelo. Conforme fue transcurriendo el tiempo, fue desarrollando sus poderes y habilidades de manipulación sobre las plantas, siendo capaz tanto de producir parte de sus alimentos como de cazar cada que le viniera en gana, por lo que los objetivos de sus atracos ahora se posaban sobre cosas diferentes. Ya era un poco mayor y se daba cuenta de que el hambre no era la única necesidad que debía satisfacer, especialmente cuando llegaba la etapa más cruda del invierno en aquella región del Makai. Siendo un youkai zorro, podía habitar en cuevas que él mismo preparaba, mismas que utilizaba como escondites y viviendas regadas por toda aquella zona, de forma que jamás le encontraran después de sus pequeños hurtos consistentes en algunas piezas de pan o fruta y uno que otro trozo de carne cuando la suerte le sonreía. En las épocas de frío, era necesario ir a alguna de las villas cercanas y alquilar un cuarto en alguna de las casas de huéspedes para evitar morir a causa de las terribles heladas que azotaban la región, eso sin mencionar que aún era un chico sin experiencia que tenía muchas de sus cuevas en zonas bajas, mismas que se inundaban fácilmente cuando caían fuertes lluvias. Era más que obvio que necesitaba dinero para poder costearlo y así comenzó a robar artefactos y cosas que parecieran tener algún valor monetario para poder realizar trueques con ellos o incluso venderlas a algún mercader. Poco a poco fue descubriendo y gustando de la adrenalina que venía con cada uno de ésos robos que cometía por lo que, aún teniendo ya en ése momento la experiencia y la fuerza suficientes para conseguir cuevas y guaridas menos susceptibles a los inconvenientes del clima extremo, sus robos jamás se detuvieron. Aún ocupaba del dinero, como todo youkai, pero robaba más por mero entretenimiento y no tanto por necesidad como algún día lo hizo.

Jamás había necesitado de alguien, razón por la que difícilmente se le veía charlando con alguien por más de un par de minutos como máximo. Por esto mismo era que, siendo ya mayor, jamás se había involucrado en una relación amorosa, solamente en un par de amoríos de una sola noche cuando de verdad le apetecía pasar la noche con alguien y nada más. Fue hasta que conoció a aquellos dos chicos, Kuronue y Yomi, que se permitió relacionarse con ellos y con el resto de la banda de ladrones, siendo Kuronue con quien más afinidad tuvo. Está de más decir que nunca antes se había sentido de la forma en que se sintió estando con el youkai alado. Ése sentimiento de querer tenerle siempre a su lado, de poder tocarlo, de poder hablarle, de poder besarle, besarle hasta no poder más y caer rendido en sus brazos. Era extraño para él, todo un nuevo mundo de sensaciones que, incluso, llegaba a asustarle el ser tan dependiente del otro en ésos aspectos pero, ciertamente, jamás cambiaría eso que compartía con Kuro por nada en los tres mundos. El día en que lo vio morir sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos. ¿Huir de ahí? Si, pero, ¿para qué? Su instinto de supervivencia fue lo único que lo sacó del destino que le esperaba si se quedaba ahí, viendo cómo Kuronue moría sin remedio alguno, porque sabían que no había otra salida, aún con el pendiente haciendo su parte; era seguro que alguna de las lanzas hubiese herido algún órgano vital, o eso creyeron en aquel momento, ambos dando todo por perdido. Kurama no estaba seguro de qué haría ahora que ya no tendría al pelinegro a su lado, ahora que no volvería a sentirlo o a verlo siquiera. Después de aquel día, el youko nunca volvió a ser el mismo; era mucho más frío, cruel y calculador que antes, dejando todo aquello de las relaciones de cualquier tipo en el pasado. ¿Involucrarse con alguien? ¿Para qué? ¿Para terminar sólo una vez más? Es cierto que la soledad nunca le molestó, incluso podría decirse que había sido siempre una de sus mejores aliadas pero…no era lo mismo el volver a estar sólo después de haber amado tan loca y apasionadamente a alguien más, y realmente no deseaba volver a pasar por aquel intenso dolor jamás, aún cuando dudaba poder amar a alguien tanto o más que al youkai alado.

–Nos has sorprendido una vez más…–murmuró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras su mente vagaba a través de viejos recuerdos de Kuro sorprendiendo a todos cuando todo a su alrededor parecía estar en su contra. Dio un profundo suspiro. Estaba feliz y preocupado. Incluso estresado. Había llegado un momento que jamás, ni siquiera en sus sueños, imaginó que tendría que atravesar.

Por un lado, estaba su viejo amor, Kuronue, aquel demonio al que nunca pudo olvidar sin importar cuántas noches pasó tratando de hacerlo; por el otro lado, estaba Yomi, su amante de hace tiempo, el youkai que siglos atrás era sólo un chico inmaduro que hacía las cosas sin medir la consecuencias de sus actos y que, ahora, ya gozaba de una madurez excepcional, no sólo en su personalidad o en su cuerpo, sino también en su poder. Kurama, de seguir siendo el mismo demonio en que se convirtió cuando Kuronue murió, se habría "enamorado" del poderío de Yomi y de todo lo que éste conllevaba. Pero no fue así. Habiendo adoptado ése nuevo estilo de vida como humano junto con una nueva forma de ver las cosas mas allá de lo superficial, tal como aprendió de Shiori durante todos sus años en el Ningenkai, fue que llegó a conocer más a fondo al que alguna vez fuera su subordinado al grado de, auténticamente, enamorarse de él ahora que estuvieron juntos otra vez, después de ésos mil años en que permanecieron separados. Fue a través de ésas convivencias que se dio cuenta que Yomi ya no era el mismo insolente de antes, ése que sólo buscaba salidas "fáciles" e imprudentes al enfrentarse a algún adversario del tipo que fuera. Incluso había sido el antiguo rey quien, en más de una ocasión, secó las lágrimas que el youko llegó a derramar por Kuronue durante algunas situaciones que le trajesen a la mente la memoria de aquel youkai. Kurama sabía que no podía dejar a uno y quedarse con el otro tan fácilmente debido a la forma en que el mismo destino había acomodado todas sus piezas. Si su relación con Kuronue hubiese terminado por problemas, roces o diferencias entre ellos, no habría problema si se quedase con Yomi. La cuestión era que la relación entre Kurama y Kuronue "terminó" por causas externas y no porque ellos así lo hubiesen deseado pero el youko tampoco podía darle la espalda a alguien que había estado ahí para él durante todo esos tiempos recientes. Sin lugar a dudas, sería una decisión demasiado difícil de tomar puesto que a ambos los amaba, de maneras quizá ligeramente distintas, pero los amaba al fin y al cabo, tanto que no soportaría dañarlos de ésa forma. Ambos le habían entregado lo mejor sí mismos y él les había correspondido de igual manera.

Había mucha tensión en el aire, tensión mezclada con incertidumbre, alegría, emoción y hasta tristeza por todo el lugar.

–Papa-san…– la aguda voz de su heredero lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Shura…–

–Papa-san, pareces preocupado. –

–No es nada, son sólo cosas del trabajo…–dijo tratando de ocultar todo. Nunca le gustó que los demás le viesen afectado por alguna situación, fuese la que fuese. Eso casi siempre llevaba a la compasión, algo que siempre evitó desde el momento en que perdió la vista.

– ¡No dejes que el trabajo te ponga así! –exclamó el pequeño youkai con un tono entusiasta pero, a la vez, preocupado por su padre, a quien difícilmente llegaba a verlo con un semblante tan desencajado. Yomi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hiciera sentir mejor a Shura.

–Está bien, así será. –el niño le sonrió de vuelta y hubo un brevísimo silencio antes de que éste volviera a hablar.

–Ne, Papa-san, ¿Quién es ése hombre que trajeron aquí antes? – Justo ahí estaba la pregunta que Yomi sabía que llegaría en algún momento. Pensándolo bien, le parecía que el chico se había tardado en hacer aquella pregunta si tomaba en cuenta que él fue el primero en correr a recibirlos cuando regresaron de aquella misión.

–Es…un viejo compañero. –

– ¿Un viejo amigo tuyo? ¿De cuando eras un ladrón? –preguntó emocionado.

–Algo así. Solíamos ser compañeros en aquellos tiempos…–

–Aah, ¡sugoi! Pero… ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió? –

–No lo sé. Aún no está en condiciones de poder contarnos todos los detalles de lo sucedido. –ambos se quedaron en silencio otra vez. A Yomi le resultaba tremendamente difícil asimilar lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora. Seguía estando preocupado por lo que podría pasar y sentía algo de celos también. Después de todo, no cualquiera tiene la suerte de ser amado al grado de "morir", volver y encontrarte con que, a pesar de los años, el sentimiento sigue ahí, tan fresco como una brisa nocturna. Además de aquel extraño sentimiento de querer que Kuronue se recuperase pronto.

– ¿Puedo ir contigo a visitarlo cuando se mejore? – finalmente Shura rompió el silencio. El entusiasmo aún se notaba en su voz. No era extraño que pidiera algo así; siempre disfrutaba cuando su padre le contaba algo sobre aquellos días en que fue ladrón del Makai, aunque eso no quería decir que no hubiera tomado desprevenido a Yomi.

–Si, supongo que estaría bien…– la pequeña cara del chico se iluminó aún más al oír aquello y Yomi nunca supo por qué su mente le permitió dar aquella respuesta.

_**Continuará…**_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

A mi parecer, ha quedado un poco corto el capítulo pero creo que cumple su función por el momento, jeje.

Uhm, no tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que me figuré que Yomi le contaría a Shura sobre sus experiencias como ladrón (no todas, obvio, las de las noches con el youko, por ejemplo, tendrían que esperar hasta que Shura esté más grandecito, jaja, ok, no pues :P) porque en sí, una de las metas de Yomi es criar a Shura de forma que no cometa los mismos errores que él cometió cuando era muy joven y, para esto, es obvio que tendría que contarle sobre ésos días como ladrón y segundo al mando del legendario Youko Kurama. Siendo Shura apenas un niño, y con lo mucho que admira a su sexy….digo, poderoso padre, ahem, ahem, es normal que le parezca fascinante algo como eso. De ahí que esté tan emocionado ahora que un antiguo "nakama" de Yomi se haya aparecido de pronto.

Creo que es todo lo que había por "aclarar" para éste capítulo. Justo ahora no ando carburando bien (justo ahorita que termino de escribir ésta actualización, son las 5:30am y no he dormido desde las 9am –risa de robot–) así que, ya saben, cualquier duda, error o metida de pata de parte mía, favor de avisar en los comentarios para corregirlo lo más pronto posible.

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización! *y lo de siempre, los reviews son gratis y ayudan al autor a seguir adelante con sus proyectos así que no sean flojos y comenten xD*


	7. These things take time

Saludos a todos. Ahh, no tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que nos estamos acercando cada vez más al final de éste fic. No puedo decir que lo extrañaré porque todavía le quedan varios SideFics que no lo dejarán morir tan pronto, por lo menos de mi parte (quien sabe si todos los lectores de ésta historia vayan a seguirlos, je).

Desde ya pido disculpas si me he demorado con éste capítulo. Ya saben, el mismo rollo de la vez pasada, sólo que ahora el rol que me está comiendo el tiempo (además de una página de fb xD) es el de deviantart. ¡Nyam! Es increíble (tomando en cuenta que ahorita el fandom Yaoi de YYH anda medio muerto) que me haya topado por allá con un Youko, un Kurama, un Yomi y un Karasu que gustan del Yaoi o que por lo menos me van a dejar molestarlos un poco ¬w¬ mwahahaha! Ya iba siendo hora, después de tanta Friend Zoneada que le han dado a Kuro en facebook, jajajaja. Ok, ya, me callo y vamos a la historia.

**Créditos de éste capítulo:** El título ha sido tomado de la canción del mismo nombre de la banda inglesa **The Smiths**. Lo mismo de (casi) siempre: La letra no se relaciona con la trama en éste capítulo. Mas bien, el título queda "bien" con una parte de éste capítulo pero…supongo que eso lo entenderán hasta que terminen de leerlo xD

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 7 – These things take time.**

Un par de días pasaron y Kuronue cada vez se sentía mejor. Por lo menos ya no dormía tanto y podía mantenerse de pie por su cuenta. Aquel día, los doctores tuvieron que salir del castillo a atender al ejército de Gandara. Había habido una especie de revuelta en una zona apartada de la ciudad; nada fuera de lo común dada la naturaleza de muchos youkai que habitaban zonas alejadas, aunque ésta vez habían logrado herir a varios de los hombres de los escuadrones que habían enviado a controlar la zona y la presencia de los galenos era más que necesaria o las cosas podrían terminar bastante mal. Ése día, Kuronue quedó en manos de Yomi por decisión del mismo soberano por lo que nadie cuestionó nada o dijo algo sobre ello.

–Creo que mis poderes están volviendo. –dijo Kuronue con cierta alegría en su voz.

–No deberían tardar mucho en volver a ti pero lo más probable es que, aunque vuelvan, no volverán tan fuertes como solían ser, debido a que, al parecer, estuvieron sellados por demasiado tiempo. Tendrás que entrenar si quieres recuperarlos al 100%. Ocurre lo mismo con tu youki. –advirtió Yomi mientras evaluaba las heridas del otro, sus manos pasando ligeramente y con mucho cuidado por encima de ellas. Aún había heridas grandes, mismas que ya estaban sanando. Seguramente quedaría más de una cicatriz, tal como sucedió con las lanzas de bambú que dejaron sus terribles huellas sobre algunas zonas del cuerpo del youkai alado.

–Si, lo supuse. Bien, por lo menos tendré algo que hacer mientras termino de recuperarme. –rió un poco. Yomi se levantó y caminó por detrás del otro.

–Extiende tus alas con cuidado. –

–Ah. Si. –asintió levemente con la cabeza. Aún no sabía si sus alas todavía podrían hacerle volar o, por lo menos, planear. Jamás pudo usarlas durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo encerrado, además de que también había sufrido heridas en ellas a lo largo de aquel tiempo. Incluso la última sesión que tuvo con su amo, tan sólo unos días atrás, le dejó una fractura en uno de los huesos en ellas. Extendió sus alas lentamente, apretando ligeramente su mandíbula, tratando de suprimir el dolor, un dolor parecido al que se siente cuando se tiene una extremidad entumecida pero mucho más intenso. El otro comenzó a revisarlas con precaución, usando un poco de su ki a través de sus manos para sanar poco a poco los huesos, mientras tanto, ambos se quedaron en silencio, sus mentes pensando exactamente en lo mismo. No, mas bien, en la misma persona. –Yomi, yo…quiero saber algo…–

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó más por mera formalidad que por otra cosa. Su intuición diciéndole a gritos lo que seguiría.

–Es sobre Kurama. – ¡Oh, divina intuición! Pero, aún con ella, no pudo evitar que sus manos sufrieran un ligero espasmo. Kuronue pudo notarlo. Fue una reacción que parecía responder a lo que quería saber pero aún así se decidió a continuar. – ¿Tú y él son amantes? – Fue una pregunta que sonó más como afirmación.

–Si. – respondió, su voz tan serena como pudo mantenerla. Pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo que sanaba se tensó bajo sus manos.

–Entiendo…– un tono sombrío inundó la voz de Kuronue mientras éste bajaba ligeramente su cabeza. Yomi dio un suspiro.

–Es cierto que somos amantes. No sé cómo puedas estar imaginando las cosas pero te explicaré brevemente. Supongo que recuerdas que tú y yo peleábamos continuamente por él y que, al final, fuiste tú a quien Kurama le correspondió. –hubo un silencio que funcionó como respuesta afirmativa. –Bien, tiempo después de que ustedes fueron separados, y por culpa mía, fui expulsado del bando. – los ojos de Kuro se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. Jamás habría esperado oír eso ni mucho menos habría imaginado que sería el "obstinado" de Yomi quien le contase tan abiertamente ésa verdad. –Pasaron alrededor de mil años desde la última vez que pude estar con él. De hecho, fue hasta hace apenas un par de años que volví a tenerle en frente de mí, ya con ésa forma que posee ahora, obviamente. Fue hasta tiempo después de ese reencuentro que nos hicimos amantes y, te diré algo. Me cuesta demasiado admitirlo pero, aún con los amantes que sea que haya tenido Kurama durante todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ti, yo incluido, él jamás te ha olvidado. –dijo, pronunciando ésas últimas palabras con la cabeza ligeramente baja y un tono más bajo en su voz. No hubo sonido alguno proveniente del youkai alado por lo que Yomi prosiguió. –Lo sé porque fui yo quien lo consoló cada vez que se deprimía ante esa culpa que sabía que no tenía pero que aún así sentía o de las veces en que tenía ésa pesadilla recurrente donde revivía todo y te veía morir otra vez, despertando de golpe a mitad de la noche, alterado y sollozando. Incluso lo he acompañado por convicción propia en cada aniversario de tu "muerte" durante estos últimos años a visitar el lugar donde te conoció. No me queda duda alguna de que sigues siendo importante para él, aún si él nunca ha querido demostrarlo abiertamente ante mí porque, bueno, finalmente es mi pareja. –Un nuevo silencio se apoderó la habitación. Yomi se enderezó y caminó hasta la mesita de servicio que tenían a un lado. Recogió los vendajes ya utilizados para desecharlos. –Kurama no está ahora. Va casi diario al mundo humano…–

– ¿nh? –el primer sonido emitido por Kuronue desde hacía ya mucho rato.

–Recuerda que es mitad humano ahora. Allá trabaja algunos días de la semana y viene aquí a descansar o a pasar el rato aunque a veces se queda en aquel departamento que posee en ese mundo.

–Es cierto, olvidaba que es humano ahora…– Yomi sólo asintió con la cabeza.

–Supongo que cuando regrese y se sienta listo para ello hablará con nosotros sobre éste asunto. – puntualizó al momento en que terminaba de recoger todo lo de la mesa con un poco de ayuda de Kuronue. Hubo más silencio.

–Yomi, ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Qué es éste lugar? – trató de aligerar el ambiente cambiando de tema.

–Estás en Gandara y éste es mi castillo. –

–¿…Castillo? Oh, vaya, entonces eres un youkai poderoso. – ¿Puedo saber a cuál Señor del Makai tuviste que robarle para obtenerlo? Se ve costoso. –Yomi rió un poco. Se le olvidaba que Kuro no sabía aún nada sobre sus días después de su salida del bando.

–No fue necesario hacer eso. Lo mandé a construir cuando recién me convertí en un rey del Makai – Kuronue se quedó impactado y casi hasta con la boca abierta.

–¿¡D-dijiste "rey del Makai"!? –

–Así es, aunque eso es cosa del pasado puesto que ahora todo el Makai está unificado y se rige bajo el mando de un solo rey.

– ¡Vaya que me has sorprendido! Bueno, sin ofender…– sonrió sinceramente. Le era difícil de creer que aquel chico con quien solía pelear por cualquier bobería en ocasiones había llegado a convertirse en uno de los demonios más poderosos de aquel plano.

–Nada mal para un "debilucho", ¿eh? – Yomi sonrió de lado, recordando uno de los adjetivos que Kuro le decía cuando se peleaban

–Bien, bien. No tienes que echármelo en cara, ¿sabes? Aunque…tienes que admitir que en aquel tiempo si eras un debilucho. –rió un poco.

–Hace mucho aprendí a aceptar la realidad así que no lo negaré. – dijo sin poder evitar enorgullecerse de todo lo que había logrado con el paso del tiempo y arduo entrenamiento.

Ambos youkai continuaron charlando por largo rato. Les resultaba un tanto extraño y difícil de creer que ahora podían mantener una conversación tan larga y sin pelear, a diferencia de antes, cuando con sólo mirarse se hacían saber cuánto le "estorbaba" la presencia de uno al otro. La conversación se extendió a lo largo de un par de horas. Afuera, el cielo se cubría de nubes y las calles de Gandara comenzaban a cubrirse con la fría lluvia. Una gentil y abundante lluvia que caía en aquella tarde, casi noche ya. Ambos permanecían cerca de la puerta entreabierta que daba hacia uno de los balcones de la habitación, recargados sobre el marco de ésta, uno de cada lado de la misma.

–Es un delicioso clima. –Kuronue cerró los ojos, sintiendo la fresca brisa sobre su piel, acompañada del levísimo rocío de la lluvia que lograba filtrarse hasta donde estaban.

–Es cierto. Hace tiempo que no teníamos un día así…– Yomi extendió uno de sus brazos hacia afuera, dejando que algunas gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre su mano. Kuronue le miró de reojo. Quería preguntar sobre la razón de su ceguera. Siempre había sido un youkai bastante curioso que preguntaba cualquier cosa sin tanto titubeo pero, por alguna razón, no se atrevía a tocar el tema. Optó por dejarlo por las buenas y se concentró en el hermoso paisaje que tenían en frente. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que pudo apreciar cualquier cosa con tanta tranquilidad como ahora? No tenía ni idea. Aspiró profundamente aquel aire húmedo mientras observaba cómo la noche devoraba el cielo vespertino y las calles se empezaban a iluminar con la luz artificial de los edificios y de las lámparas en las aceras. Durante sus años de encierro llegó a escuchar en más de una ocasión la descripción de las calles en el mundo humano en voz de algún otro esclavo que había llegado a visitar aquel mundo. No estaba realmente seguro de si en verdad se parecían pero ésa fue la impresión que le dio. Fuese como fuese, estaba seguro de algo: Era una vista magnífica la que había desde ése lugar de la torre. De pronto, las piernas de Kuro falsearon un poco, casi haciéndole caer sobre sus rodillas. Yomi se movió hacia él, deteniendo su caída. –Aún estás débil…–

–Uh…eso parece…– hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, siendo Yomi quien lo levantó y le ayudó a llegar hasta la cama.

–Creo que olvidamos que todavía necesitas descansar– su voz sonaba entretenida.

–Si. ¿Quién iba a decir que nos extenderíamos tanto? –se acomodó entre las sábanas. Su voz con un tono similar al del otro.

–Descansa. Dejaré la puerta del balcón ligeramente entreabierta. El aire fresco te hará bien. –

–Gracias, Yomi. –

–No tienes de qué agradecer. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de ahí, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Le resultaba extraña toda la simpatía que estaba teniendo con su antiguo compañero. Sabía que parte de ello lo hacía por Kurama, el resto….el resto era lo que le desconcertaba. Se suponía que aún eran rivales. Lo mismo le ocurría a Kuronue aunque, en su caso, era parte del agradecimiento hacia Yomi por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Sabía que no era el mismo youkai de antes, que había madurado tanto que era resultaba algo difícil reconocer que se trataba del mismo chico pero, a pesar de todo, esa extrañeza ante tal simpatía seguía ahí.

– ¡Papa-san! –Era la voz de Shura, aproximándose a él en cuanto cruzó la puerta. – ¡Dijiste que podía visitar a tu amigo contigo! –

–Shura, no hagas escándalo. Está tratando de descansar. –

– ¡Pero tú lo habías prometido! –

–Baja la voz. Aún no puedes pasar a verlo. Tendrás que esperar un poco. –dijo con aquel firme tono en su voz que le advertía al chico que, de seguir, sería reprendido.

–Está bien…– bajó la voz e hizo un puchero.

– ¿Por qué no vas mientras a jugar? –

–No. No quiero. Quería jugar con Kurama-papá pero no está. –dijo aún haciendo aquel gesto.

– ¿No ha regresado aún? –

–No. Pregunté a todos pero nadie lo ha visto. –

–Ve a jugar. Iré a atender unos asuntos. – Yomi puntualizó y se marchó sin dar oportunidad alguna a Shura de objetar algo. Había veces que Kurama no regresaba a dormir a su lado por diferentes cuestiones, generalmente por los horarios que a veces llegaba a tener en su vida humana, mismos que en ocasiones no le permitían volver en unos cuantos días pero, había algo que le inquietaba sobre el kitsune. Aquella última mañana en que estuvieron juntos, tan sólo un par de días antes, había podido notar algo poco común en él pero no podía descifrar de qué se trataba. Tenía una vaga idea en mente. –Kurama…no vayas a cometer una estupidez…– murmuró para sí mismo mientras se acercaba al cuartel de uno de sus generales para ordenarle que mantuviera a sus hombres al pendiente de cualquier situación anormal que pudiese presentarse, especialmente si ésta involucraba al zorro. Incluso le ordenó que enviara a algunos de sus hombres a recaudar algo de información sobre el paradero de Kurama después de que el mismo Yomi había intentado contactar al chico por medio del teléfono móvil que éste tenía sin muchos resultados.

Un par de días más transcurrieron y aún no había información sobre Kurama. Kuronue no tenía idea de lo que sucedía; no habían querido darle tal noticia ahora que aún estaba en proceso de recuperación. Era más que obvio que, de decirle lo ocurrido, lo primero que haría sería salir corriendo a buscarlo sin importarle las condiciones en que estaba su cuerpo actualmente. Yomi había ordenado a los médicos que lo atendían y a todo sirviente que estuviera en contacto con el youkai alado que no le dijeran ni una sola palabra sobre éste asunto aunque, era más que obvio que pronto sospecharía que algo andaba mal al notar que Kurama no había regresado a verle en días y se daría cuenta de todo de una manera o de otra. De cualquier manera y aunque Kuronue se diera cuenta eventualmente, todo esto servía para ganar un poco de tiempo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podrían encontrar al kitsune antes de que éste notase su ausencia.

Ó tal vez no. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su antiguo compañero.

– ¿Qué sucede, Kuronue? –

–Quiero saber...– pausó brevemente. –Hace días que no he sabido nada de Kurama. Pregunté a algunos de tus hombres pero ninguno de ellos quiso decirme nada. Traté de buscarlo pero todos ésos sujetos me lo impiden. ¿Qué está sucediendo? –No pudo suprimir el tono de preocupación en su voz. Yomi titubeó un poco antes de poder dar cualquier respuesta.

–Él…desapareció…–

– ¿¡Qué!? –

–Así es. Hace un par de días salió por la mañana, como normalmente lo hace, y hasta ahora no ha regresado. He enviado a algunos de mis subordinados a buscarlo pero no hemos sabido aún nada sobre él. – Sintió la mirada de Kuronue intensificarse sobre él.

–Si esto es obra tuya, ten por seguro que…–

– ¿Crees que haría algo así después de haberte rescatado, teniéndolo a él como testigo? Si hubiese querido mantenerlos a ustedes dos separados simplemente te habría dejado morir en la celda donde estabas y Kurama jamás se habría dado cuenta de ello. –Yomi lo interrumpió. Estaba consciente de que la reacción de Kuro era normal y no podía culparlo por ello; él habría reaccionado de la misma manera si los papeles estuviesen invertidos. El youkai alado se quedó en silencio por unos instantes; Yomi tenía la razón.

–Está bien. Supongo que es cierto. Yo….lo siento. Es sólo que no puedo soportar la idea de haberlo tenido de nuevo a mi lado, después de tantos años, y que me lo arrebaten de inmediato sin poder hacer nada al respecto. –

–Lo entiendo. – La puerta volvió a abrirse.

–Amo Yomi, el Señor Kurama ha vuelto. –dijo el hombre, aún sujetando la manija de la puerta. El semblante de los antiguos ladrones cambió por completo a uno de sorpresa.

– ¿En dónde está? –

–Abajo, en la planta baja, cerca de la entrada. –

El pelirrojo recién regresaba de su viaje. Estaba agotado y adolorido, lo único que quería justo ahora era descansar. ¡Cómo desearía entrar sin que nadie lo notase! Pero sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Casi podía apostar que lo estarían buscando. Difícilmente se ausentaba por tanto tiempo sin previo aviso. Dio un suspiro justo al momento en que se aproximó a la entrada del vasto jardín frontal y, en cuanto puso un pie dentro, los subordinados que se encontraban en las cercanías lo vieron. Unos se movilizaron para dar aviso al antiguo rey y otros más fueron hacia él para atenderlo y ayudarle a llegar hasta la torre. Las heridas, aunque habían sido previamente curadas por el mismo zorro, eran visibles. Un par de minutos bastaron para que se encontrase con Yomi en la entrada de la torre y, detrás de éste, venía Kuronue. El aroma general del kitsune, incluido el de la sangre fresca en sus heridas, no pasó desapercibido para Yomi.

–Kurama, ¿en dónde demonios te metiste? – preguntó Yomi mientras se acercaba al chico. Hizo un ademán para que todos los demás youkai se marcharan. Kuronue también caminó hacia él.

–Yo…– desvió la mirada cuando ésta se cruzó con la del murciélago. Tomó aire y continuó, su voz recobrando aquella frialdad que siempre había caracterizado al youko plateado. –…tomé venganza… –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo Kuronue mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

–Descubrí quiénes fueron los que te hicieron todo eso…– una fina mano del mitad youkai se alzó hasta señalar las heridas en el cuerpo del pelinegro. –No fue difícil ubicarlos. –

– ¿Estás loco? ¡Sé que eres poderoso pero es muy arriesgado ir por tu cuenta a pelear contra sujetos involucrados en la venta de esclavos como ellos y eso lo sabes bien! –replicó Yomi.

–Lo sé. No tienes qué remarcarlo. Hace unos días obtuve la información. Pensé en pasarla a alguno de los escuadrones y dejar que ellos se encargaran del asunto pero…–su mirada descendió hasta el suelo. Apretó los puños y su mandíbula también y, casi al instante, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los youkai en frente suyo, principalmente en el murciélago. –…cuando cruzó por mi mente todo el sufrimiento por el que nos hicieron pasar, Kuronue, y por todo el dolor que te causaron a lo largo de todos éstos años, yo…simplemente no pude contenerme. Fui tan pronto como pude hasta donde sabía que podría encontrarlos. Cuando llegué, todo fue demasiado rápido. Lograron hacerme un poco de daño– su lado estoico salía a flote una vez más –pero los aniquilé por completo. A todos y cada uno de ellos. – Ambos pelinegros se quedaron en silencio por unos breves instantes.

–Pero… ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? – preguntó Yomi, rompiendo aquel efímero silencio.

–Porque tenía que asegurarme de que ése bastardo, el amo del grupo, sufriera lo suficiente. – una cruel sonrisa se dibujó sobre aquellos finos labios aún manchados con pequeñísimas gotas de sangre. –Además, el lugar donde estaban ocultándose está un tanto apartado de aquí. Lo siento. No quise hacer que se preocuparan por mí. –el tono usual del pelirrojo había vuelto.

–No me queda duda. Aún estando en un nuevo cuerpo, sigues siendo el mismo youko temible cuando te lo propones. – dijo Yomi, ya con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en sus labios.

–Gracias, Kurama…– Kuronue le sonrió. – Aunque me hubiera gustado ser yo quien le partiera la cara a ése maldito. –

–Sabía que dirías eso. –añadió el pelirrojo mientras era ayudado por los otros dos a andar hasta una de las pequeñas enfermerías que habían en ésa sección de la torre, en donde podría lavar sus heridas y luego podría descansar un poco.

_**Continuará…**_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Y así, llegamos al final del penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia. Debería avergonzarme de admitir lo siguiente que voy a decir pero la verdad es que estoy consciente de ser una persona floja así que: Ahhh, es curioso que éste capítulo lo escribí en sólo 2 días, aprovechando que en el primero me quedé sin internet y en el segundo…me la desconectaron xD Kuro anda de rebelde y me hace pasar por malos ratos en casa :V (no pregunten). De cualquier manera, ya está terminado, dentro del "margen de tiempo normal". Trataré de que mi pereza y los roleos no interfieran con el último capítulo ni con los demás proyectitos que andan ahí listos para ser subidos.

Nomnomnom, es divertido escribir escuchando a los Smiths, especialmente cuando se trata de historias Yaoi del tipo de las que me gusta hacer (con cositas "bonitas" –sin rayar tanto en lo cursi-, cositas "lindas" ¬w¬, cositas tristes y uno que otro chistín de vez en cuando). Ah, mi Moz, mi hermoso Moz~ *se le derrite la cara con sólo ver su fondo de escritorio feat. Morrissey en sus años Smithianos(?)*. Es tan lindo imaginarlo leyendo mis escritos raros. Seguro me los tiraría a la basura y me pondría a leer algo de Wilde xB En fin, ahora ya saben a quién agradecerle las correcciones y modificaciones en éste fic y las ideas de los que están por ser subidos :3

Demasiado blablah. Cuídense y ¡nos leemos en el siguiente y último capítulo! .3.


	8. Us and them

Y bien, pues, así hemos logrado llegar al capítulo final de éste fic. Honestamente, creí que me tomaría siglos (más de los que ya de por sí me he tardado xD) el terminarlo. Lo bueno es que fue saliendo poco a poco y no se me hizo tan pesado. Hace mucho que no escribía fics de varios capítulos, por eso también me preocupaba demorarme tanto o la longitud de los capítulos, jaja. Paranoias mías, olviden eso, jaja.

**Pequeña nota:** Éste capítulo lleva dedicatoria. Decidí incluir una pequeña parte que no diré cuál es pero que va dedicada a **Risshie**. La verdad es que la idea es irresistible, especialmente después de que me lo comentó en un review anterior y…como que decidí incluirlo de una vez aquí en vez de esperar a meterlo en un SideFic, así que, bueno, espero no haberme equivocado y que haya quedado bien pero, sobre todo, que les guste como quedó. Y, sobretodo, quiero dedicar éste capítulo a **Kraisler23**. Amiga, no te imaginas lo mucho que me levantaste los ánimos desde que recién empecé con ésta historia y me ayudaste a seguir adelante cuando llegué a pensar en dejarla un tanto abandonada. Siempre me das palabras de ánimo además de que siempre estás ahí, leyendo mis fics y comentando en ellos. De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me has dado! Por eso y más, éste capítulo va dedicado para ti.

**Créditos del capítulo:** El título de éste capítulo ha sido tomado de la canción del mismo nombre, de una excelente banda, **Pink Floyd**. Una de mis grandes favoritas, tanto el grupo, como la canción, como el álbum en el que fue lanzada (**Dark side of the Moon**). Si no lo han escuchado, ¡háganlo! No se arrepentirán jamás, se los aseguro. Es un viaje bien denso sin tener que usar estupefacientes. Bonus: Si pueden, chequen las ediciones que hay en internet de la película _"El mago de Oz"_ con éste disco de fondo. Incluso pueden encontrar la versión ya sincronizada con el disco en YouTube :P También incluí en éste capítulo un par de líneas de la canción que dio nombre a éste fic: "**3rd planet**" de **Modest Mouse**. Como siempre, todo va sin fines de lucro, creado por mero entretenimiento y esas cosillas.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Capítulo 8 – Us and them

Ahora que todo el asunto de la desaparición de Kurama había quedado atrás, las cosas retomaron su relativa calma. Los dos pelinegros aún a la espera de que el kitsune tocase el tema que tanto les ocupaba y que, finalmente, les hiciera saber su decisión.

Mientras tanto, Kuronue cada vez estaba mejor. ¡Qué ganas tenía de salir y probar si sus alas aún eran capaces de volar!

– ¡Ah, no puedo esperar más! – dijo casi para sí mismo mientras permanecía sentado en la cama con sus piernas cruzadas, abriendo sus alas con cuidado; aún le dolían pero aún así las movió un poco. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo que llegó a su mente, aquella sensación del viento rozando sobre su piel mientras surcaba los cielos del Makai al lado de su amado youko. Si, aún recordaba las veces que volaron juntos, Kurama con la ayuda de sus plantas voladoras. –Qué tiempos aquellos…– suspiró y se recostó. Se quedó mirando hacia un punto perdido en el techo, descansando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Si tan solo Kurama les diese ya una respuesta…

**oooOOOooo**

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado desde que rescataron a Kuronue. Justo ahora pensaba mucho en todo lo ocurrido aquel día, en la última noche que había dormido al lado de Kurama. Aquella noche el chico estuvo tan distante, tan fuera de lugar. Se veía perdido en sus pensamientos, algo completamente opuesto a lo usual en él. Fue hasta la noche siguiente al rescate que comenzaron a dormir separados. Ninguno dijo nada sobre ello, ambos conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo y de que, en cierto modo, sería lo mejor que podrían hacer en aquel momento. Es cierto que Yomi era su amante actual y que, en teoría, todos los que hubiesen estado antes ya no tenían nada que objetar. El problema era que Kurama y Kuronue jamás terminaron formalmente su relación. Era como si simplemente hubiera quedado "suspendida temporalmente", por llamarle de alguna manera. –Nunca olvidaré que no debo enamorarme de un youko. – murmuró Yomi con una sonrisa que pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera que lo viese si no estuviera completamente sólo en aquella sala. Sus codos yacían apoyados sobre los brazos del sillón en que estaba descansaba mientras sus entrelazados dedos sostenían su mentón. Ah, la maldita incertidumbre. Suspiró profundamente y se estiró sin levantarse. Desde hacía ya mucho que aprendió a ser paciente pero, en situaciones como ésta, era difícil serlo y esperar por una respuesta que quizás no le favorecería. Odiaba pensar en la posibilidad que existía de ser rechazado otra vez por el youko que tanto amaba pero tenía que considerarlo, después de todo, era algo que podía ocurrir y estaba bien consciente de ello.

**oooOOOooo**

En una habitación más retirada se encontraba Kurama, recargado sobre el marco de una de las enormes ventanas que ahí había. Ya era de noche y sus ojos contemplaban el paisaje nocturno mientras su mente repasaba la misma cuestión que le agobiaba desde hacía días. Tenía claro que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca dejaría de amar a Kuronue; de la misma manera, tenía muy claro lo mucho que amaba a Yomi, quien le había demostrado un sentimiento auténtico y duradero desde sus días como ladrones. De antemano sabía que, la decisión que sea que tomara sería igual de dolorosa, no sólo para él, sino para también para quien sea que terminase siendo "rechazado". Cruzó sus brazos y una fugaz mueca de dolor atravesó por su rostro. Sus heridas aún dolían pero era un dolor reconfortante. Era como un pequeño recordatorio de lo que había hecho por Kuronue y eso le hacía sentir mejor. Su mente volvió al tema principal de inmediato. Su parte youkai no se opuso en ningún momento a la idea de hacerlo todo como en "los viejos tiempos" y dejar que ambos lo compartieran. Como era de esperarse, su lado humano se opuso. Las ya poco más de dos décadas que llevaba viviendo en el mundo humano le habían hecho habituarse un poco más a la idea de la monogamia aunque, a decir verdad, ése no era el factor que realmente le afectaba. Lo que le impedía tomar aquella decisión era que, de hacerlo, sería casi un hecho que sería como aquel tiempo en que uno era "el preferido" mientras que el otro era una especie de "bonus" a la relación. Era algo un tanto egoísta porque, a final de cuentas, quien recibía todo era Kurama mientras los otros dos tenían que ajustarse a sus deseos. La diferencia radicaba en que Kurama había cambiado y que ésta vez les correspondía a ambos. Si, sería una decisión bastante injusta de su parte, así como tampoco se sentía con la libertad ni las ganas de imponer ésa voluntad una vez más. No, sería justo con ambos, o por lo menos eso intentaría. Suspiró profundamente. Sólo quedaba una opción y estaba decidió ya por lo que se los haría saber a la mañana siguiente.

Tal como lo supuso, aquella noche no pudo dormir.

Cuando el amanecer llegó, el kitsune aún se encontraba en la ventana. Ahí había permanecido toda la noche. Fue notando cómo poco a poco la actividad volvía al lugar; los sonidos habituales llenando los espacios de manera modesta a medida que llegaba la mañana. Se dirigió al baño y mojó su rostro con agua fría para después regresar y cambiarse de ropa.

**oooOOOooo**

En el comedor del palacio se encontraban Yomi y Shura. Estaban desayunando, tal como hacían a diario antes de que Yomi se llevara al menor a entrenar. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

–Sé que tal vez no es forma de decirlo pero…muero de hambre. –dijo Kuronue en cuanto vio al otro pelinegro ocupando una de las sillas del comedor.

–Parece que ya estás mucho mejor. –dijo Yomi al notar que Kuronue había optado por salir de su habitación en vez de esperar a que uno de los sirvientes fuese a atenderle.

–No estabas esperando que me quedara ahí encerrado todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? –sonrió. No pudo evitar sentir la mirada del pequeño youkai que compartía la mesa con su antiguo compañero. –¿Nh? –

– ¡Wah! ¡El amigo de Papa-san ya está bien! –exclamó un emocionado Shura.

– ¿Papa-san? – repitió Kuronue arqueando una ceja.

–Si. Creo que no te lo había contado. Bien, él es Shura, mi hijo. –

– ¿Hijo? –sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. Miró primero a Shura, luego a Yomi y de nuevo a Shura. –Bueno, no puedo negar que se parece a ti pero te seré honesto, jamás pensé que fueras de los youkai que quieren tener hijos algún día. Siempre pensé que serías igual que Kurama… –un breve silencio apareció mientras ambos recordaban a aquel youko de antes, aquel que no tenía la más mínima paciencia con los niños y que poseía una especie de aversión hacia la idea de llegar a tener hijos algún día. Si, así imaginó a Yomi. El otro rió un poco.

–Es cierto que nunca fue una de mis metas en la vida pero hubo un momento en que sentí que sería algo bueno. –

–Oh…–no supo qué decir y la mirada del niño le desconcertaba un poco. –Y bien, a todo esto, ¿quién fue la afortunada madre del chico? –sonrió de nuevo, sus colmillos asomándose un poco.

–Shura no tiene una madre como tal. Él es el resultado de un procedimiento que después conocerás. Claro, si así lo deseas. –pudo percibir como Kuronue ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza en un ademán de confusión y, a la vez, curiosidad. No pudo evitar que una casi invisible sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

–Entonces tú eres su único padre… –otra de ésas preguntas que eran, más bien, afirmaciones.

–Así es. A grandes rasgos, es casi como un clon, por llamarle de alguna manera. El niño no parecía afectado por todo lo que habían estado hablando justo ahora. Seguramente eran cosas que él ya conocía desde antes. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Shura volvió a hablar.

– ¡Papa-san! ¡Tu promesa, tu promesa! –la emoción volvía al chico quien incluso se puso de pie sobre su silla con tal de hacer mayor énfasis.

–Bájate de ésa silla. –dijo Yomi con tono firme.

– ¿Promesa? –preguntó Kuronue.

– ¡Papa-san prometió que podría ir a verte en cuanto estuvieras mejor! –respondió Shura de inmediato sin dar oportunidad a su padre de decir algo. Era idéntico al Yomi que Kuronue conoció en el bando.

–Es cierto. Sucede que tiene una especie de afición por todas ésas historias del tiempo en que éramos ladrones. Lo siento. –se disculpó pensando que aquello tal vez molestaría al youkai murciélago.

–Ah, seguro, no hay problema. –sonrió Kuronue de nueva cuenta. Los niños no eran lo suyo; continuamente lo ponían de nervios porque nunca sabía qué hacer o qué decirles pero Shura parecía ser un buen chico…o por lo menos no parecía ser tan descarriado como Yomi lo fue alguna vez.

–Por el momento… –Yomi se puso de pie –…es hora de tu entrenamiento, Shura. –

–P-pero, ¡yo quiero escuchar a tu amigo, Papa-san! – "_¿A-migo?_" aquella palabra tomó a Kuronue por sorpresa. Es cierto que lo que sentía hacia Yomi justo ahora ya no era lo mismo que sintió hacia él tantos años atrás. Sentía más simpatía hacia él, eso era cierto, incluso se atrevía a pensar en la posibilidad de que, algún día, llegasen a ser grandes amigos, pero eso no eliminaba el extraño sentimiento de escuchar que alguien los vinculara de ésa manera.

–Me temo que tendrá que ser más tarde, pequeño. – Kuronue puso una mano su propia cabeza. –No me estoy sintiendo muy bien…– dijo con un tono lo suficientemente convincente para que Shura lo creyera. Sabía que Yomi captaría de inmediato que sólo se trataba de una mentirilla piadosa para que el niño se fuese a entrenar sin dar mayor problema.

–Ya escuchaste. Vayamos a entrenar. Más tarde podrás verlo. –

–Está bien. –Shura hizo un puchero y se puso de pie. Justo cuando él y su padre estaban por abandonar la habitación, la enorme puerta de madera se abrió. Ésta vez era el pelirrojo quien había llegado percatándose de que Yomi estaba por irse.

–Creo que llegué en mal momento. –se limitó a decir un tanto apenado.

– ¿Mal momento? – preguntó Yomi.

–Me pareció que estaban por irse…–

–Es cierto. –respondió sin ahondar mucho en ello mientras hacía un ligero ademán a Shura para que le esperase afuera. El pequeño captó la orden y salió sin protestar. – ¿Qué sucede? – Kurama, al escuchar aquella pregunta, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar, esperando el momento en que la puerta se cerrase, dejando solos únicamente a los tres, Kuronue, Yomi y Kurama.

–Yo…he tomado una decisión…–finalmente dijo con la voz tan firme como pudo mantenerla. Los dos pelinegros sintieron que la sangre se les congelaba. Era más que obvio a qué decisión se refería el kitsune. Ninguno emitió sonido alguno lo que le indicó al mitad humano que debía continuar. –Fue muy difícil tomar ésta decisión pero, quiero que sepan que ambos son y siempre serán especiales en mi vida sin importar qué. Ambos me han demostrado con el paso del tiempo que lo que sienten hacia mí no es algo meramente carnal. Aún como humano me han aceptado y eso es una gran muestra de ello. –desvió su vista hacia el piso por unos instantes para luego posarla sobre el youkai alado. –Kuronue, nunca sabrás cuánto sufrí cuando creí verte morir. De no ser porque te tengo en frente, la culpa que aún siento por haberte abandonado sería mucho más grande, creyendo que te habría dejado morir. A pesar de todo, nos encontramos de nuevo y me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, tú aún me amas. Sé que no me lo has dicho, pero puedo notarlo, tal como en los viejos tiempos. –le dedicó una sonrisa honesta y pasó su vista hacia el otro youkai. –Yomi, te lo he dicho antes, aún si en el pasado jamás creí que me enamoraría de ti, lograste hacer que me equivocara en ello. Cuando me contactaste hace unos años, me sorprendí y lo sabes. Habías cambiado radicalmente pero nunca titubeaste en hacer notar que tus sentimientos hacia mí seguían siendo tan intensos como antes. Ni siquiera cuando supiste que fui yo el verdadero responsable de… –titubeó un poco antes de continuar. Sabía que Yomi no le guardaba ningún rencor pero, aún así, no le era tan fácil hacer siquiera mención de ello. –…la pérdida de tus ojos. Ni siquiera así dejaste de amarme. – Kuronue se quedó en una especie de shock y es que, honestamente, jamás habría pensado que Kurama sería el causante de la ceguera de Yomi. Trató de sacarse aquella impresión de encima y concentrarse en lo que el pelirrojo estaba próximo a decir. –Seguramente tú ya lo sabes, Yomi. Kuronue, quizás ya te has dado cuenta de que siento lo mismo por ambos pero…no me atrevo a hacer lo mismo que hice antes. –refiriéndose a aquellos días en que disponía de ambos a su antojo– No sería justo hacerlo. Es por ello que tal vez debamos separarnos y dejar todo esto en el pasado antes de que se convierta en un problema. Me parece que sería lo más acertado. –desvió la mirada. Claramente podía notar que ambos youkai estaban perplejos.

–Kurama, ¿realmente crees que sería lo mejor? – Yomi habló primero.

–Tiene razón. Eso solamente sería huir del problema y ése no es el Kurama que recuerdo. Es cierto que apenas voy conociendo ésta nueva etapa tuya pero no me parece que te hayas convertido alguien que evade los problemas. No es el Kurama que conocemos. –añadió Kuronue y Yomi asintió con la cabeza.

–Creo que ni él ni yo soportaríamos no tenerte pero no me parece que ésta sea la mejor decisión. Es una decisión que nos afecta a todos y lo sabes. –añadió del antiguo rey. El pelirrojo mantenía su mirada fija en el piso. Hubo un breve silencio y luego Kuronue volvió a hablar.

–Dices que no sería justo volver a lo de antes, ¿no es así? –Kurama asintió. –Personalmente, me parece que sería lo mejor, cambiando un poco las reglas, por supuesto. Dices que antes no le correspondías a Yomi pero ahora si. En ese caso, podemos hacer algo como lo de aquellos tiempos. Después de todo, Youko Kurama tenía una cierta fama por tener un par de amantes a la vez, ¿no? – sonrió con un poco de picardía. – ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste? –

–No. –es cierto que, como humano, eso era algo de lo que no podría estar del todo orgulloso aunque estaba consciente que, como youkai, ése tipo de cosas no presentaba ningún tipo de problema. –Es solo que…no lo sé. Todo éste tiempo en el Ningenkai me ha hecho perder ciertas actitudes de mi antiguo ser.

–Entiendo…o al menos eso intento. –dijo el youkai alado mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre su propio mentón; no siempre era fácil para un youkai el entender ciertas cosas con respecto a los humanos. –De cualquier manera, me sigue pareciendo la mejor idea, especialmente si nos correspondes a ambos aunque, bien, no sé qué opine Yomi al respecto. Siendo realistas, son ustedes quienes deben decidir. –dijo, haciendo alusión a que era la relación de ellos dos la que podría salir afectada o beneficiada con todo éste asunto. A final de cuentas, justo ahora, Kuronue era un intruso en ella, por más que le doliera admitirlo.

–Sabes que nunca me gustó compartir a Kurama contigo. –finalmente habló Yomi otra vez– Pero creo que hemos logrado cambiar en ciertos aspectos y quizás no sea tan mala idea. –sonrió de lado– Estoy de acuerdo si eso es lo que quieres, Kurama. –le dirigió una sonrisa al pelirrojo quien, hasta solo un par de minutos atrás, había estado conteniendo las lágrimas ante la idea de perder a ambos youkai.

–Será un poco complicado hacerme de nuevo a la idea de esto pero, está bien ahora que sé que ambos están de acuerdo. –sonrió finalmente el kitsune, luciendo ya un poco más aliviado.

– ¡Papa-saaaan! –un impaciente Shura le llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Bien, creo que debo irme. –dijo Yomi, acercándose al pelirrojo y depositando un corto beso sobre los labios de éste. ¡Por Inari! ¡Cuántas ganas había tenido de saborear su boca desde hacía días! Ya habría tiempo para besos más hambrientos después. Por ahora, el simple hecho de saber que el kitsune se quedaría a su lado, aunque compartido, le llenaba de alegría. –Cuando regrese decidiremos qué hacer sobre tu situación. –se dirigió hacia Kuro, quien le miró con ojos de punto mientras abandonaba la habitación para encontrarse de nuevo con Shura. Vaya que el chico podía ser un tanto escandaloso cuando se impacientaba. Poco a poco, las voces de ambos se perdieron en la distancia.

–No queda duda alguna de que ése niño es realmente hijo de Yomi, ¿ne? – Kuronue rió bajito.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Me sorprendí del enorme parecido que tienen cuando pude conocerlo. –Kurama también rió.

– ¿A qué crees que se haya referido Yomi con lo de "mi situación"? ¿Crees que me arroje a las bestias para "deshacerse de la competencia"? –bromeó.

–Nada de eso. Si él quisiera podría acabar con nosotros dos juntos. –

–Vaya consuelo…. –

–No era consuelo. –Kurama rió otra vez. –Me refería a que el hacerte daño no está entre sus intenciones. –Kuro recordó su plática con Yomi el otro día. –Lo más probable es que se trate sobre asignarte una habitación especialmente para ti y algún puesto de trabajo. –

–Tendré que acostumbrarme, supongo, y olvidarme de nuestra antigua profesión. Extrañaré eso. –suspiró e hizo un puchero. Su vista se posó en el kitsune, quien no dejaba de verlo. – ¿Qué? –

–No recordaba lo lindo que te ves haciendo esos gestos. –Kuronue se puso rojo.

–Ah, si. Bueno, no es como que los haga muy seguido. –

–Es cierto. Pocas veces te vi hacerlos. Quizás por eso no lo recordaba. –un extraño silencio se apoderó del lugar. Ambos tenía un cierto deseo pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. No era tan fácil como parecía y menos aún después de tantos años separados. Finalmente, se olvidaron de todo aquello, siendo Kuronue el primero en hablar.

–Te extrañé demasiado. –murmuró mientras se acercaba al youko. Aprovechó que su forma humana era más pequeña que su forma youkai para abrazarle por los hombros, atrayendo la cabeza de éste hasta su pecho. Kurama le abrazó de vuelta, dejando que sus dedos rozaran ligeramente con las alas negras del otro.

–Yo también te extrañé. Pensé que jamás nos volveríamos a encontrar. –

–Parece que, al final, si soy un "maldito con suerte". –ambos rieron. Ése era uno de los insultos que más utilizaba Yomi en sus desplantes de celos para referirse a Kuronue cuando éste y Kurama decidían demostrarse su amor en público.

–Lo de "maldito", no lo creo. En cuanto a la suerte, si lo creo. –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelirrojo había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un chico hermoso y ligeramente más alto, de cabellos plateados –Siendo honestos, no cualquiera puede tenerme. –sonrió de lado de manera juguetona. Kuronue sabía que el youko jamás había sido pretencioso pero le gustaba jugar con ello en ocasiones. Aquel lado juguetón del kitsune fue una de las cosas que siempre le atrajeron de él. Se perdió mirando aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le cautivaban y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Tomó suavemente el rostro del zorro, seguía siendo tan fino, terso y delicado como lo recordaba. Titubeó un poco pero no se detuvo. Acercó sus labios a los del otro, ambos fundiéndose en el beso que tanto habían añorado desde el último que se dieron en aquella última mañana en que estuvieron juntos, tantos años atrás, tan solo unas cuantas horas antes de que el destino los separara cruelmente. Fue un beso tan dulce y deseado que se profundizó un poco más. Sus lenguas rozando húmedas una contra otra. Se separaron después de unos instantes.

–Si, te extrañé como no tienes idea. –apretó ligeramente el abrazo y hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del kitsune.

–Ah, Kuro…–sus brazos continuaron rodeando el cuerpo del murciélago. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió los cálidos labios del otro acariciando su cuello, besándolo con un toque como de plumas. Sabía que al pelinegro le gustaba hacerle ése tipo de caricias en cualquier momento sin reales intenciones eróticas. Aprovechó la oportunidad para bromear de nuevo. –Si lo que querías era sexo, podrías haberlo pedido y justo ahora podríamos estar haciéndolo sobre la mesa. –Kuronue se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó otra vez.

– ¡Kuramaaa! –hizo otro puchero.

–Eres tan divertido como siempre. –le regaló una sonrisa de aquellas que tanto le gustaban al pelinegro. El youko desapareció y el pelirrojo volvió a hacerse presente. –Ne, Kuro-kun, debo irme. Prometo volver temprano y quizás cuando regrese vuelvas a tener suerte y te dé lo que querías. –la sonrisa en los finos labios de Kurama pasó de inocente a juguetona mientras se separaban. Kuronue le siguió por el lugar un poco más.

– ¡Kisama…! –si, había olvidado lo que era ser molestado de aquella manera por el kitsune pero no renegaba de ello, por el contrario, le gustaba porque aquello demostraba, en primer instancia, que el kitsune le apreciaba lo suficiente como para jugar de ésa manera con él y, en segunda, que las cosas entre ellos volvían a ser como antes, tal como lo deseó durante todos ésos años de oscuro y solitario confinamiento.

_The universe is shaped exactly like the earth  
If you go straight long enough you'll end up where you were._

**・・・おわり・・****・**

* * *

Y bien, he ahí el "final" de ésta historia. Siento que no es la gran cosa pero espero que les haya gustado cómo quedó :K Ahh, por momentos creí que jamás la terminaría, jaja. Pido miles de disculpas por la demora con ésta entrega, la verdad es que no tengo excusas pero, todo fue debido al terrible rol del mal, jaja. En fin, espero les haya gustado éste "inesperado" (ni tanto si tomamos en cuenta lo mucho que amo el YomiKura y el NueKura xD) giro final.

Y pues, como ya había comentado antes, aún quedan algunos SideFics para ésta historia, algunos de ellos como SongFics, otros como simples historias cortas, pero todas relacionadas con ella. Algunas estarán basadas en el pasado, en los tiempos del bando de ladrones, hay por lo menos una más que estará situada después del final que acaban de leer (una bastante curiosa, por cierto xD) además de fics ya separados que no tienen relación alguna con éste de 3rd Planet, para que se mantengan al pendiente por si desean continuar leyendo sobre ésta historia o leer alguna de mis otras cosillas raras, jaja.

Un par de preguntas antes de terminar: ¿De qué pareja les gustaría ver primero las historias? Es que, obviamente, algunas son NueKura mientras que otras son YomiKura y pues….no sé como qué les apetezca leer primero. Y, segunda pregunta, ¿Les interesaría leer algo, ahem, más pornozzo con los tres incluidos? ¬w¬ Hace mucho que no escribo un threesome así que sería bueno probar de nuevo pero pues…para eso tengo que saber si hay alguien interesado, si no ps lo escribo y me lo quedo para mí nada más xD

Ok, ya, me extendí demasiado. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, aún si no comentaron jamás y gracias especiales a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios. Quizá muchos no les den demasiada importancia pero son pequeños incentivos que nos ayudan a los autores a continuar nuestras historias y, de verdad, lo aprecio y agradezco enormemente.

Espero poder contar con ustedes para las futuras entregas y que les siga gustando lo que estoy haciendo en éste fandom que se niega a morir y que me niego a dejar morir xD

Cuídense y ¡gracias! :3


End file.
